


You Take the Breath Right Out of Me

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Jealous Harry Hart, Jealous Merlin (Kingsman), Light BDSM, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy Unwin, Possessive Sex, Secret Admirer, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry leaves on a mission and it's business as usual at home.  Except things are looking up for Eggsy at work when Andrew allows him to work one-on-one with the new rep from their necktie provider, a very nice, very friendly man named Simon.  Eggsy thinks he's friendly and easy to work with...a good bloke.Merlin - and eventually Harry, upon his return - think Simon is acting a little more than nice, and that he seems to have more than a platonic interest in their pet.**Simon is fancast as Matt Smith**
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 256
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evie_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/gifts).



> Evie_12 left this brilliant prompt on my Tumblr and I'm just now getting around to it...
> 
> If you’re still open for prompts (don’t feel like you have to do it ofc) how about (if you’re comfortable with it) maybe a customer at the shop having a bit of an obsession with Eggsy, coming back a lot, kinda watching him after work, but him not noticing and M + H seeing and being moody af about it. Merlin trying deal with his emotions, feeling a bit possessive? Eggsy being his cute little self + not realising he has a stalker

“Don’t move.”

“Harry!”

“Please, dear boy. Just…don’t move.”

Eggsy feels a smooth hand slide down his naked back, fingers rough with gun callouses. Fingertips trace each bone of his spine, and then the hand slowly curves over his left arse cheek. He tenses himself for a smack, but instead Harry bends forward and gently kisses his skin. “Harry.” Eggsy blushes all over and buries his face in the pillow. He’s not sure why this embarrasses him; Harry’s kissed him in many more intimate places. But this touch is soft, gentle, worshipful. Harry’s hand slides down to where Eggsy’s arse meets his leg, and then moves over to the right side and slides back up to that cheek. Harry’s lips are warm and soft as they plant a line of kisses.

“You are so beautiful, darling,” Harry says, his voice tight. “All over, inside and out. I am so very grateful for you. I don’t know that I tell you enough.”

“You tell me all the time, Harry,” Eggsy says, turning his head a bit.

“No, I don’t. I drop it into conversation here and there, but I don’t often say it like this, when you have nothing to do but pay attention. I love you. You are beautiful, and I should thank the good Lord above daily for the gift of your presence in our lives.”

“Harry!” Eggsy rolls over now, dragging his lover up to lie next to him. “Are you okay?” His eyes search Harry’s handsome face, cupping Harry’s cheek in his palm.

“I am. Perhaps I am just thinking about how much I’ll miss you.” Harry leans in and kisses him.

“I know. Merlin says at least a fortnight?”

“Yes. A month at the extreme, but one never knows.”

“I hope not. You ain’t had really long missions since I met you, and I hope it stays that way.” Eggsy pulls him close. “Plus now that I know what was going on, your husband was a stroppy brat most of the time you was gone back then.”

“He was horny and dealing with the fact that he was developing feelings for you. At least we don’t have to worry about THAT.” Harry kisses his nose. “I’ve not told you this, Eggsy, but it is much easier for me to go into the field knowing you are here to look after him. He’s capable of taking care of himself, of course, but knowing you are here to make sure he eats, and sleeps, and gets off now and then…” Harry gently tweaks a nipple. “It helps me focus a bit better.”

“So, it’s like I’m helping you do your job?” Eggsy asks.

“It’s exactly like that.”

“Aces,” Eggsy says, pulling Harry in for another kiss. 

It’s three days into Harry’s mission and Merlin is grumpy. He misses his husband. He’s happy with his pet, glad to have Eggsy to occupy him with his chatter and his excellent cooking, but it’s not the same. Add to that the fact that Harry hasn’t been able to check in yet…Merlin is grumpy.

Merlin inhales dinner almost without tasting any of it. Eggsy is uncharacteristically quiet, sitting and eating his own food while watching Merlin with his beautiful green eyes. “What?” Merlin finally snaps.

“Nothing. I’m glad you’re enjoying your meal,” Eggsy says politely.

“I am!” Merlin almost yells. He clears his throat. “Aye, lad I am,” he says in a quieter voice. “It is incredible as always.”

“Is it?” Eggsy asks. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes,” Eggsy repeats. Merlin rolls his eyes before closing them. “What did we just have for dinner?”

“I dinnae have time for your games.”

“Indulge me…what did we have?”

Merlin snorts. “We had…” He pauses. He has no clue. “Gravy,” he says finally. “And potatoes.”

“Yeah, we have that ninety percent of the time. What was the meat?”

“It was…beef?” Merlin tries.

Eggsy sighs and Merlin hears his chair scrape back. He opens his eyes to watch Eggsy carry away their plates of chicken bones. “Harry’s supposed to contact you sometime tonight, yeah? Go on…go to your office.”

“Lad.” Merlin wraps himself around Eggsy from behind and kisses his neck. “I’m sorry. I have nae been myself the last few days.”

“No, you’ve exactly been yourself,” Eggsy says, turning around in Merlin’s arms. “You miss your husband, and you worry about him…therefore you get all stroppy. I understand now…don’t take it personal.”

“Aye, lad, but YOU are here.”

“Merlin, DON’T.” Eggsy’s words are like a slap. “Do NOT compare what we have to what you have with Harry, you get me? He’s your HUSBAND, and he’s on a mission that could always end badly, even with you in charge. You’re allowed to miss him when he’s not here, and I am NOT a substitute. Ain’t even close.” Eggsy kisses him hard and bites his chin. “Go.”

“I should punish ye for that little nip,” Merlin growls, rubbing his hand over Eggsy’s tight arse.

“You probably should. I’m going to wash dishes while I fear for my life,” Eggsy says blandly. Merlin pinches that arse before heading to his office.

Merlin pours himself a drink from the bar in the corner before flopping onto his chair and logging into his computer. He knows the boy is right, but sometimes he worries about being fair to Eggsy. Is it right to have his arms around one of the most beautiful souls on the planet while whining about how he misses his husband? It’s times like these were he feels maybe Eggsy deserves something more, something special, something just for him…not a pair of old married idiots.

He opens Harry’s mission file and starts reading a few updates. He’s deep in thought about the best eventual extraction method when he hears a knock at the door. “Yes?”

The door opens and Eggsy stands on the other side. “I was thinking maybe you wanted me in here.”

Merlin starts to make a smart remark about Eggsy possibly knowing what he wants, but then realizes the lad is right. “Aye, ye could be in here if ye wished…but ye must be quiet.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. Instead of sitting on the chaise, however, Eggsy gets his cushion from the corner. He drops it on the ground by Merlin’s chair and gracefully kneels. He looks up at Merlin, kisses his knee, and then rests his cheek against Merlin’s thigh.

Merlin sighs and starts running his fingers through the soft hair. Eggsy actually purrs, fidgeting a bit before sinking against Merlin’s leg. Merlin welcomes the comforting weight of Eggsy’s body, feeling the love and reveling in it. Harry is the only person who has ever shown him completely loyal and accepting affection, but now he has this beautiful boy as well. Merlin takes Eggsy’s ear between his thumb and forefinger and gently rubs it, causing Eggsy to groan and sink even further. Merlin grins. This is a particularly sensitive spot for Eggsy.

His computer dings and he sits up. “Good evening, Galahad.”

“Hello, Merlin. I’m very sorry I haven’t made contact before now.” Harry smiles at him in the bathroom mirror of a seedy hotel. “As you can see, my current lodgings are quite posh, and I’ve been busy investigating all the activities on-site.”

“You mean such as drug peddling and sexually transmitted diseases?” Merlin asks.

“Quite,” Harry says wryly. “I’ve noticed three of Parker’s henchmen already.”

“Just so you know, Harry, I am not alone,” Merlin says. He can almost hear Eggsy’s ears perk up.

“Is that so? Is our puppy with you?”

“Nae, just our boy.”

Harry grins. “Hamish, you look absolutely smitten.”

“I am not smitten.”

“You smiled when you mentioned him.”

“I smile all the time!”

“Not like a besotted schoolgirl.”

“I am not besotted!” Merlin glares down at Eggsy, who looks up at him with a wink. “You be quiet,” he orders. “Anyway, Harry, as we have an audience, I will simply ask if ye have anything important to report.”

“No, Merlin…except that I love you and our pet very much,” Harry says softly. Eggsy whimpers against Merlin’s leg.

“And NOW I will have to erase this part of the recording,” Merlin says with a huff. “But we love you, too, Harry. Be careful.”

“I will. Galahad out.” The screen goes blank.

Merlin looks down at Eggsy. “Why do ye encourage him?”

“I was just sitting here!” Eggsy says indignantly.

“Of course.” Merlin pulls his hair. “Go make coffee.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy stands, stretches, and kisses him. “You two are still so adorable!”

“I bet the outline of my hand on your bare arse would be even more adorable.”

“Promises promises,” Eggsy says with a laugh, dancing out of the way and leaving the room.

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Andrew says as Eggsy limps into the shop the next morning. “Are you quite all right?”

“I am, Andrew, thanks for asking. I…tripped,” Eggsy says lamely. “Going down the pavement this morning. Just a bit of a twist, I’ll be fine.”

“Very well,” Andrew says with a frown. “If you need to sit down today, please do.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, going to the back to put away his things. “The LAST thing I want to do is sit,” he grumbles to himself. “Fucking Merlin and his fucking hand of fucking steel.” He rubs a hand over his arse and smiles. “Fucking Merlin and his fucking perfect dick,” he adds, remembering what came after the promised spanking.

He combs his hair, straightens his tie, and heads out to the front of the shop. Andrew is busy going through a few catalogues so Eggsy starts straightening a few of the displays. “Eggsy, by the way, we have a representative from one of our suppliers stopping in today,” Andrew says.

“All right…anything I should do to prepare?”

“No, thank you, although perhaps you should look through these for the next twenty minutes or so.” Andrew pushes the catalogues forward. “I’d like you to be the one to talk to him.”

“M-me?” Eggsy gasps.

Andrew smiles. “Yes. You’ve had enough experience now that I trust your opinion. Plus a set of young eyes definitely wouldn’t hurt.”

“You’re younger than I am, Andrew, don’t deny it,” Eggsy says as he comes behind the counter. “You just dye your hair white to be cool.”

“Silly boy,” Andrew says with an affectionate laugh.

“Ties,” Eggsy muses. He orders himself not to imagine how they might look around his own wrists and ankles, and focuses on his actual job. “I thought we made our own?”

“We do, in a way…we order them from this company and sell ONLY the product from this company.

Eggsy’s always thought things like ties and shirts and suits were all alike, but he’s come to realize over the past few years how very wrong he was. There are different fabrics and different style and different colors that might clash, or might work together perfectly. He’s trying to remain calm, but actually he’s insanely proud that Andrew trusts him this way. Just wait until he tells Harry…who will more than likely take all the credit.

“May we help you, sir?” Andrew asks as the bell tinkles over the door.

“I believe I shall be helping you.” A tall, gangly man comes to the counter carrying a briefcase. He’s taller than Eggsy, with an angular long face, beautiful greenish eyes, and brown hair that flops down over one eye. Eggsy can hear Harry having a meltdown in his mind about the lack of product and style. “My name is Simon Roberts.” He slides a business card across the desk and actually winks at Eggsy. 

“Ah, yes!” Andrew reads the card and nudges it over to Eggsy. “We’ve been waiting for you. I’m Andrew, and this is…”

“Gary,” Eggsy says, shaking the man’s hand. “But you can call me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy…public school nickname, then?”

“Nah, never went to public school. Nickname from my Da, actually,” Eggsy says.

“Charming.” The man’s smile seems to take over his whole face. “Well…I’m ready to talk shop if you are.”

“Eggsy, why don’t you and Mr. Roberts have tea at the table over there?” Andrew motions to the alcove by the door. “If you have any questions, simply call me over.”

“Y-yes, Andrew,” Eggsy says, feeling a bit nervous. “Tea is ready, Mr. Roberts. Won’t you follow me?” He leads the man to the table and waits for him to sit.

“You don’t seem like the type to be peddling ties and waistcoats, Eggsy,” Mr. Roberts says with a saucy grin. 

“Well, it’s true, Mr. Roberts, it’s not exactly what I…”

“Please don’t take it as an insult,” Mr. Roberts says quickly. “I’m from an average family in Northampton, nothing special, I assure you.” He smiles at Eggsy. “And please, call me Simon.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, relaxing a bit.

“I take it this is the first time you’re sitting down like this?” Eggsy nods. “Well, I’m fairly new to the company, and this is my first visit to Kingsman, so we’re in the same boat.”

“Yes, I guess so,” Eggsy replies.

“Now then…let’s get started.” Simon opens his briefcase. “And while we’re preparing, might I mention that your own necktie is quite lovely. It brings out your eyes.”

Eggsy turns pink and clears his throat, reaching up to touch the tie given to him by Harry for Christmas the year before. Harry had mentioned the same thing about his eyes when tying it around his neck. “Thank you. It was a gift.”

“Well, the giver has excellent taste,” Simon murmurs. He gives Eggsy a look that seems to say he knows exactly what kind of person might have given a gift such as this. “Let’s talk autumn.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s all this?” Merlin stares at the table in amazement.

“Dinner,” Eggsy says. 

Merlin sits down in his chair, staring at the nice plates. “But why?”

“Because it’s dinnertime and you need to eat,” Eggsy says, ladling potatoes onto his plate. 

“Dinnae patronize me, boy,” Merlin growls. Eggsy winks and fills his own plate. “I will ask again…why?”

“Because I love you, and you deserve a bit of fancy now and then, even if you don’t require it as much as Harry does.” Eggsy actually opens a bottle of wine and pours them each a glass.

“Be honest with me, lad.” Merlin narrows his eyes. “What have ye done wrong?”

“Wot?”

“The only time Harry does something this nice for me is when he’s BROKEN a piece of tech, LOST a piece of tech, or WANTS a piece of tech.”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I ain’t Harry.” Eggsy slides onto his chair and holds up his wine. “To Harry, the loveliest, craziest, sexiest man we know.”

“Aye, I’ll drink to that.” Merlin touches his glass to Eggsy’s.

“I also had a really good day today and figured we should celebrate.” Eggsy beams at him. “You’ll never guess what happened at work.”

“Hugh Jackman came into the shop and asked ye to measure his inseam and rise,” Merlin says with a straight face. Eggsy turns pink. He has quite the crush on the Australian actor, a crush Harry and Merlin love teasing him about.

“If that happened I wouldn’t be sitting here with you, bruv,” Eggsy retorts. “I’d be on Hugh’s private plane giving him a blowie he’ll never forget.” Merlin snorts, although Eggsy’s blow jobs are legendary. “A bloke came from the tie supplier.”

“Fredrick?” Merlin asks. “A charming man. Always ready with a good story and a joke.”

“Nah, dunno who he is. Guess they put a new guy on the job…name’s Simon. He was real nice, friendly, didn’t talk down to me like some might.”

“No one should be talking down to you in that shop, Eggsy,” Merlin growls. He’ll step in if he has to.

“No one does…for the most part. None of the agents, anyway…not even that Gareth. Know he don’t approve of me, but honestly, I am out of fucks to give,” Eggsy says almost serenely. “Stodgy old bastard.”

Merlin silently agrees. “We should not be gossiping about the knights,” he says instead.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, this bloke coulda been a right wanker, idiot like me talking ties with him. But he was real nice. Asked my opinion, discussed what I think we sell a lot of, what I think we might want to change. Andrew was right there, of course, but I barely needed him.” Eggsy beams with pride.

Merlin knows why. At times Eggsy still feels like an intruder in the world of posh gentlemen and expensive bespoke suits, but today he felt like he belongs. “Ye are more capable then ye give yourself credit for, Eggsy. Of course ye did a fine job. I’m proud of ye.” Eggsy wriggles in his chair a bit. Such a praise whore. Merlin loves it. “Andrew seemed pleased?”

“He did. He only added like one or two things. Some of the blokes who come in from the distributors are real pricks…this Simon wasn’t. He’s got a little brother, not as young as Daisy, of course, but still in school. He was telling me stories about him.”

“Indeed.” Merlin frowns. “I hope ye did not shirk your duties.”

“Are we gonna have another conversation about professionalism, Merlin, cuz I’m really not in the mood.” Eggsy’s face grows dark. “NO, I didn’t ‘shirk my duties,’ and fuck, if that’s not a Harry sentence I dunno what is. Kept one eye on Andrew all the time, but the shop was dead today.”

“Very well.” Merlin cuts into his meat and takes a bite. “Delicious.”

“Course it is. I ain’t just good for selling ties and sucking dick, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a straight face.

Merlin chokes on his food. 

“And Mr. Holbert will be back for his fitting at half-one. I think we can safely say job well done with that one,” Andrew says to Eggsy. “He seemed quite pleased with everything.”

“He did, and so did his husband. Thought they was gonna go at it in the fitting room, swear down,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Almost slipped out and locked the door behind me.”

“Yes…they are very obviously in love, aren’t they?” Andrew says with a small smile. “Lovely to see.”

“I agree,” Eggsy says, thinking about Harry and Merlin and how they express their love. They might not threaten to jump each other’s bones in a public place, or make lovey-dovey eyes at each other across the dinner table, but it’s so obviously there (and not just in the way they encourage each other to partake in physical violence and record it for posterity). A touch of Harry’s hand to Merlin’s shoulder as he passes the breakfast table, or the way Merlin holds Harry’s coat for him when he leaves on a mission. Absolute true love. Eggsy sighs fondly and can’t hold back a smile. His men.

“Well, Mr. Roberts! How nice to see you,” Andrew says, snapping Eggsy from his reverie as the front door opens. “Is there a problem with our order?”

“Not at all. Good morning, Andrew, Eggsy.” Simon Roberts smiles as he approaches the counter. “I was in the neighborhood…had an appointment nearby, thought I would stop in and say hello. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, we’re simply going over the calendar for today.” Andrew closes the book. “Eggsy, I’m going to make more tea. May I offer you a cup, Mr. Roberts?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, that would be lovely.” Simon smiles at Andrew.

“Excuse me.” Andrew goes into the back room.

“So…supporting the competition, are you?” Eggsy asks with a grin. 

“My work takes precedence over my personal loyalties, I assure you,” Simon says, placing a hand over his heard in mock obsequiousness. “Otherwise no one would get my attention but you…here at Kingsman.” 

Eggsy actually blushes a bit. “Well, Kingsman appreciates it, I’m sure,” he says.

“So…did you see the game last night? Very exciting,” Simon says enthusiastically, referring to their discussion about football the day before. Eggsy likes football but doesn’t watch it very often.

“Nah, me and my roommate were watching a documentary about Formula One,” Eggsy tells him. 

“You like cars, then?”

“I do…all sorts. American, German, don’t matter. If it got an engine, I’m interested,” Eggsy replies.

“I must admit I know very little about automobiles OR racing, although I do appreciate a beautiful body,” Simon says with a wink. “Do you simply enjoy driving, or…”

“Don’t get to drive much, but I like working on them, too, when I get the chance. Bloke in the old neighborhood taught me how to poke about under the bonnet…”

“You have the hands for it, I think,” Simon observes. “They look strong.”

Eggsy looks down at the body parts in question, which he thinks are fat and ugly compared to the strength of Merlin’s capable hands, or the slender beauty of Harry’s. “Yeah, guess so. Good for organizing ties and shirts, anyway,” he says with a grin as Andrew reappears with tea.

“I’m sure they’re good for many things,” Simon says quietly, turning to help Andrew with the tray.

“You think I got nice hands?” Eggsy stares at his fingers as they loop around Merlin’s ankles.

“Where is this coming from?”

Eggsy sighs and moves back from where he’s been kneeling at Merlin’s side. He frowns and wipes a bit of drool from Merlin’s trouser leg. “I was just wondering.”

“About the quality of your hands?” Merlin frowns. “I dinnae comprehend.”

“Well, Simon stopped in today, and he said my hands look strong. Just wondered what your opinion was.”

“Simon?”

“The bloke that sells us ties.”

“Ah. Continue.”

“We was talking about cars and stuff and I said I like tinkering with them and he said I got the hands for it, and it just got me to thinking. Never really considered my hands before. Not soft and pretty like Harry’s, that’s for sure.” Eggsy winces as he looks down at the bitten fingernails and dry skin. “Should probably take his advice and start moisturizing them or sommat.”

“Do not ever say that in front of him or ye will nae hear the end of it, lad. Any time Harry can convince someone to use any sort of product is a dark day indeed. Your hands are just fine. Strong enough to help Andrew, capable enough to prepare excellent meals, busy enough to keep our home looking nice.” Merlin tilts his head. “I thought this Simon was just in the shop last week. Back again?”

“Oh, he just stopped by to say hello, and yes, we was professional,” Eggsy throws in before Merlin can say anything. “Had tea with me and Andrew. Nice break in the day.”

“Hmm,” Merlin says. He pushes back from his desk, widens his legs, and unzips his trousers. “I do believe I have a task for those hands of yours.”

“YES, Merlin,” Eggsy says eagerly, knee-walking into place.

Merlin throws down his pencil, removes his glasses, and rubs at his eyes. Fuck it all. He’d hoped that Harry’s mission would go well, that he’d observe who he needed to observe and be back on a Kingsman jet within a fortnight. Unfortunately one of Parker’s little minions has taken a shine to Harry, and is talking about bringing him into the fold, citing that Harry obviously ‘seems like a bloke who can get shit done.’ That’s very true, but Merlin wants Harry getting shit done here. In London, preferably in their bed. NOT in a flea-infested motel at the edge of one of the largest drug cartels on the continent. He turns off his computer system and grabs his jumper. He needs to get out, get away from what’s irritating him. Unfortunately that is Kingsman as a whole at this moment, so he makes the unprecedented decision to actually leave the grounds for lunch.

By the time the lift reaches the top level his stomach is growling and he’s thinking about Greek food. He idly wonders if he could find an excuse for Eggsy to accompany him to lunch but realizes how ridiculous that would look, especially since he’s constantly preaching about professionalism. He starts down toward the shop, freezing as he hears Eggsy’s laughter. “Mate, are you serious?”

“I am. Cheese toastie in the DVD player,” an unfamiliar voice says.

Merlin turns the corner and finds Eggsy chatting with a tall thin man and Andrew nowhere to be found. “Mr. Unwin,” Merlin says formally.

“Oh, hello, Merlin.” Eggsy’s entire face is wreathed in shock. Merlin very rarely leaves Kingsman grounds in the daylight. “Nice to see you, uh, out of your office.” 

“I am simply on my way out for lunch. May I get ye anything?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks, brought leftovers.” Eggsy glances at the other man. “Simon, this is Merlin…he’s the bloke that runs our webpage and online ordering. Merlin, this is Simon Roberts…he gets us all these amazing ties.”

“A pleasure,” Merlin says, holding out his hand. He’s proud of his boy for remembering the Kingsman façade.

The younger man smiles, his hair falling into his eyes and giving him a rakish look. He is tall, he is thin, he is fairly attractive…and he’d been leaning against the counter, edging very dangerously into Eggsy’s personal space. “Very nice to meet you. I’ve been on the Kingsman webpage…nicely done.”

“Thank you.” Merlin looks the man over again. “Is that…is that a bow tie?”

“It is.” Simon tugs at it with a grin. “Not something the company pushes, to be honest, but I think they give one a bit of a charming air. Bow ties are cool, no matter what they say.”

“Don’t worry, Merlin…I already been taking the piss with him about it. Ain’t no way bow ties are cool for anyone under seventy,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Simon retorts.

“Well, I’ll be going, then. Nice to meet you, Mr. Roberts. Eggsy.” Merlin gives him a pointed look, which Eggsy answers with a confused glance of his own.

“You as well,” Simon replies.

Merlin heads out the door and stops to glance back through the shop window. Simon is once more leaning against the counter, saying something else to make Eggsy laugh.

Intriguing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Merlin is possessive.

Over the next few days Merlin forgets all about Simon Roberts and his counter-leaning tendencies. Harry’s mission is taking an interesting turn and there are other things that quickly take precedence. Lancelot is stuck in Egypt. Tristan returns from Sydney with a broken wrist. Bors manages not to blow up anything.

When Merlin finally makes it home in time for dinner for the first time in three days, he’s surprised to find Eggsy unpacking takeway bags. “Ye dinnae cook, lad?” Merlin whines. No. He doesn’t whine. He never whines.

“No need to whine, Merlin,” Eggsy says. Merlin growls at him. “Figured we’d get takeaway, that way I could spend time with you instead of cleaning everything up.” He puts out plates.

“Kanlaya…have we ordered from here before?” Merlin asks. He gets Eggsy a fizzy drink and pours himself a glass of water.

“Smells good, don’t it?” Eggsy says with a grin. “Simon recommended it…says it’s his mum’s favorite place for Thai. Wish MY mum liked Thai,” he mutters. 

“Simon?” Merlin stares at him as he stands by his chair.

“Yeah. There was a problem with our order and instead of calling he just dropped by. Good customer service, don’t you think?” 

“Aye,” Merlin says. “So he’s new, ye said?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy sits down after making sure Merlin has everything he needs. “Asked about that Fredrick guy, Simon said he retired. He’s only been with the company a few years so he feels like getting to handle Kingsman is a big step up. Said it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to him.”

“Did he now?” Merlin asks. “Ye have spoken with him a lot?”

“Yeah…he’s so easy to talk to.” Eggsy serves himself some noodles. “So…have you heard from Harry?” 

Merlin has to smile at the hope on Eggsy’s face. “Briefly. A coded message, just talking about the mission.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says sadly.

“However, there was a very strange part at the end. Something about the family dog, hoping that the pup was behaving and not giving me any trouble.”

Eggsy grins and blushes. “Must’ve been talking about JB.” He looks down at where his dog is happily wagging his tail and hoping for a bit of their dinner.

“Nae, because it was followed by an expression of ‘fondest affection’ for the pup.” Merlin rolls his eyes. Really. Harry is ridiculous.

Eggsy blushes even more. “That so?”

“Aye.”

“Did he express his ‘fondest affection’ for you, too?”

“That is unnecessary. I know what Harry thinks of me.”

“You two are adorable!” Eggsy crows.

“Really, Eggsy. And feed your dog. He’s slobbering on my foot.”

They spend an hour or two watching telly before retiring to bed, Eggsy cuddling up close to Merlin as soon as the duvet is pulled up. He still calls the guest bedroom his own but tends to sleep with Merlin whenever Harry is away. Merlin isn’t sure if it’s for Eggsy’s benefit or his own. The bed does tend to seem far too large when he’s in it alone…funny how he never felt that way before Eggsy came along.

As soon as Eggsy is quietly snoring away Merlin gets up, pulls on his dressing gown and slippers, and makes his way downstairs. He makes a cup of tea and heads for his office. He wants to do a bit of research, and it’s nothing Eggsy needs to see. He checks in on all the agents, of course; old habits die hard. He checks Harry’s vitals. He’s asleep. For a brief instant Merlin’s hands itch to touch his husband’s long body and soft skin. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Focus.

“Windom and Hobbes,” Merlin mutters as he logs into a few databases. Information about the company. Financials. History. He digs a bit further. Employees. Payroll. “Simon Matthew Roberts,” Merlin says. “Here we are.” Kingsman does business with many companies, but he’s never heard of a sales rep coming back again and again. Not until now.

He’s almost disappointed by what he eventually finds. The man is, well, boring. Thirty-two years old, parents alive and well in Northampton, one younger brother. No run-ins with the law, not even a traffic violation. Graduated from university but worked in his parents’ shop until coming to London four years prior. Merlin leans back in his chair and frowns. Perhaps he was imagining things. He leans forward again and thinks for a moment before bringing up the security feed from the shop. He finds the first day Simon appeared in the shop, focusing on where he and Eggsy sit down for tea. They make small talk as Simon opens his briefcase.

“And while we’re preparing, might I mention that your own necktie is quite lovely. It brings out your eyes.”

Eggsy turns an adorable shade of pink and clears his throat. He reaches up and gently touches the knot of his tie, eyes darting about. He’s embarrassed. Lesser men might think it cute. Merlin does not think it’s cute. His beautiful pet needs to learn to take a compliment. “Thank you. It was a gift.”

“Well, the giver has excellent taste,” Simon replies. He looks Eggsy over and seems to like what he sees.

“Fucking bastard,” Merlin growls. That look…that devouring look. This ridiculous skinny little idiot drinking Eggsy in like the main offering on a special buffet? No. Absolutely not. That delicious boy belongs to Merlin and Harry and is NOT on the menu. And of course Eggsy is absolutely oblivious.

He scrolls through the video feed until he finds Simon’s second visit to the shop. Simon enters, speaks to Andrew and Eggsy, and then Andrew disappears to the back room to make tea. Merlin wonders if he can find a way for Andrew to never leave Eggsy alone in the shop. In case the lad needs assistance when waiting on customers, of course. Merlin watches Simon place a hand over his heart in a ridiculous manner as he says, “Otherwise no one would get my attention but you…here at Kingsman.”

What an absolute horse’s arse.

“…although I do appreciate a beautiful body,” Simon is saying. What the hell? How is Eggsy not telling this fool to shut his mouth? Merlin even realizes the man’s an idiot, and he has just recently learned the finer points of regular social conversation. They discuss cars, and then Simon lays it on even more. “You have the hands for it, I think. They look strong.”

Eggsy studies his hands dubiously. “Yeah, guess so. Good for organizing ties and shirts, anyway.”

“I’m sure they’re good for many things,” Simon says smoothly.

No. Merlin is not imagining ANYTHING. He shuts down the feed and goes back into his databases, finding one in particular that will suit this particular type of research. He smiles grimly. “Simon Matthew Roberts, let’s see what you’re about.”

_Sexual preference: Men. Details: Age range 21-28. Prefers blond or light hair, strong stature, athletic build. Number of repeat partners: Three. Serious relationships: None._

“Well, Mr. Roberts. Isn’t that interesting.”

“Merlin?”

“Good afternoon, Galahad. How is your mission going?” Merlin stands and looks out of his office window as he sips his tea.

“Bloody hell, Hamish, don’t give me that Galahad mission rubbish,” Harry snaps. “I received a coded message in my glasses ordering me to call you. Is everything all right?”

“Simply lovely. The weather is glorious…I might take a walk later.”

“For fuck’s sake, Hamish!”

“Now ye know how it feels,” Merlin growls. “When someone sends ye a message asking for an urgent conversation and then it’s nothing more than concern over a hole in one’s trousers.”

“I wear bulletproof clothing, Hamish,” Harry says through clenched teeth. “A hole is worth serious concern.”

“Well, I feel that what I have to say is also cause for serious concern.”

“Let me see your face.”

Merlin sighs and goes over to the cupboard on the wall. He opens the door and looks at the mirror that hangs inside for just this purpose. He doesn’t have Harry’s face in his own glasses; he simply needs his husband’s voice, his words. “Here I am. Happy?”

“Always,” Harry says softly. “I love seeing you, husband. Although you look a bit weary. Isn’t our boy taking care of you?”

“He is. Annoyingly so. He said something about drawing me a bath this evening. With bubbles.”

“Video,” Harry says immediately. “I want video.”

“You want a kick in the arse,” Merlin says, but he smiles. 

“What do you need me to do, darling? I know there’s a reason you wished for me to contact you immediately via our private connection.”

“Someone…our boy…” Merlin flounders. How can he say this without sounding like a teenage girl.

“Eggsy? What is it? What’s happened?”

“Nothing, Harry, he’s fine. Completely oblivious to the situation, if we’re being honest.” Merlin draws a deep breath. “I believe someone is attempting to encroach upon our territory.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Bloody hell, Harry. There’s a young man frequenting the shop and attempting to flirt with Eggsy!”

“Flirt? With Eggsy?”

“That’s what I said.”

“And how do YOU know he’s flirting?”

“Because I’m not completely stupid, Harry. Just because YOU never took the time to flirt with me…”

“I was in your office ALL the time! I all but sat on your lap!”

“Ye tripped and I caught you.”

“I tripped and fell with my arse directly over your prick?”

“This isn’t about me,” Merlin says finally. 

“Let’s start over. Who is this supposed rogue with less than honest intentions toward our pet?”

“His name is Simon,” Merlin hisses. “He’s the new sales representative for Windom and Hobbes.”

“What happened to Fredrick?”

“Retired, apparently.”

“A pity. He was a lovely man.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call this new man lovely, although he’s put together well enough. Long face, reminds me of a horse.” Merlin smiles at the comparison. “And wears BOW TIES.”

“Focus, Hamish.”

“Andrew had Eggsy conduct the first meeting, and this Simon was friendly. TOO friendly. Complimented Eggsy on his tie, said it brought out his eyes.”

“Was it one I bought him?” Harry says immediately. “I do attempt to purchase things that will enhance his natural beauty.”

“I have no fucking clue, Harry,” Merlin snarls. “And the next time he stopped in, he said something about Eggsy’s hands looking strong.”

“They ARE strong,” Harry says with a happy sigh.

“And he LOOKS at him, Harry. Looks at him as if he’s…something to bid on, a prize to be won.”

“He IS a prize, Hamish, and we are lucky to have him.” Harry chuckles. “What is this man’s job again?”

“I told you. Sales for…”

“Exactly. Sales. It is his job to make Eggsy like him enough to suggest purchases he might not have made otherwise. It’s so cliché, Hamish. I cannot believe you’re seeing something like this. You, of all people.”

“He gets in Eggsy’s personal space and…”

“Does Eggsy seem uncomfortable? Is it bothering him?”

“Well, he dinnae seem worried. They talk about their families, about recreational activities.”

“There you go. You’re seeing things that aren’t there, my love. And even if it IS there, it’s obvious that Eggsy isn’t encouraging the young man, am I right?”

“Eggsy’s too bloody stupid to realize how perfect he is, and that someone might notice that perfection and hone in on it!” Merlin all but roars.

“My advice is this…forget about Simon. Go home tonight and take possession of our boy in a way that will help you relax.” Merlin’s cock twitches at the thought. “And try not to miss me too much.”

“I dinnae miss ye. I forgot ye were even gone.”

“I love you, Hamish.” Harry disconnects the call.

Merlin fishes his mobile from his pocket and sends Eggsy a text. _Do not change clothes when you get home._

Eggsy greets Merlin with a smile and a kiss as soon as he comes in the door, JB hopping around their feet and barking. “Hope you’re happy,” he says. “This is my favorite work shirt, had to be real careful not to get anything on it when I was cooking.”

“Good.” Merlin skillfully undoes Eggsy’s tie, weaving it through his fingers before sliding it from the shirt collar. “Please go up and remove your chain.”

“Why?” Eggsy almost whimpers, reaching up to run a finger over the gold necklace.

“Because I am telling ye to, pet.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says.

“In its place ye will wear your collar. I want your shirt opened three buttons down when ye return.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy swallows hard, searching Merlin’s face.

“Did I stutter?”

“No, Master.” Eggsy scurries up the stairs. JB barks at the bottom step.

“Dinnae worry, Mr. Bauer. Your daddy will return momentarily. Let’s make ourselves a drink, shall we?”

Merlin makes his drink and heads to the kitchen. The room smells heavenly, of course, and the timer is down to less than five minutes. He pours Eggsy a glass of water and sets the table. “You didn’t need to do that,” Eggsy says as he hurries in. 

“I dinnae mind helping, ye know that,” Merlin says. He swallows a groan as he takes Eggsy in. His face is flushed and he unconsciously reaches up to touch the leather band at his throat. That’s HIS collar. HIS. The collar belongs to Merlin and his husband, as does the pet who wears it. 

He sits down and Eggsy quickly serves dinner. “So, uh, how was your day?” Eggsy asks almost shyly.

“Average. I spoke with Harry, he sends his regards,” Merlin fibs. “How was YOUR day?”

“Well, this bloke came in that thought the sun shines outta his arse,” Eggsy begins, and goes on to tell an elaborate tale of ‘posh pricks’ and ‘Andrew silently telling him to shove off.’ Merlin barely pays attention to Eggsy’s words; he’s too focused on the sliver of leather wrapped around the beautiful neck. It peeks out from Eggsy’s shirt collar and Merlin wants to bite it. The leather AND the neck.

Finally dinner is over and Merlin doesn’t have to pretend any longer. “Forget the dishes. They can wait.”

“But JB…”

“I will take him out and place in him in his crate with a biscuit. I want you upstairs, naked on the bed except for the collar, working yourself open for me.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy murmurs. He gives the table one last unhappy look and leaves the room.

“Come along, my friend.” Merlin lets the dog out to do his business and puts him away with one of his favorite biscuits, the expensive ones Harry insists on buying and Eggsy argues with him about. (“He’d eat his own poop if we let him, Harry” “Well, if he has these treats he won’t WANT to eat his own excrement, will he?”)

Merlin finds his boy stretched out on the bed, leather collar around his neck, flush of pink across his skin. His knees are bent and he’s sliding two fingers in and out of his arse. “Did…did I do something wrong, Master?” Eggsy asks unhappily.

“Nae, lad. You are my sweet boy. OUR sweet boy. My good pet. Isn’t that right?” Merlin reaches down to touch the handsome face, his thumb running over the pink lips.

“Yes, Master. Yours,” Eggsy answers immediately. He sucks the tip of Merlin’s thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

“Good boy…my good good boy.” Merlin finally pulls his hand away and undoes his belt, button, and zip. He pulls his hard cock through his pants. “Suck me, pet.”

“It would be easier if you was undressed.”

“No. Like this.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy eagerly leans in and Merlin fists a hand in his hair. He groans as Eggsy takes him all the way in, burying his face in the fabric of Merlin’s pants. Merlin controls him with the hand in his hair but the hand almost isn’t necessary. Eggsy happily deep throats him as soon as possible, swallowing and humming as Merlin hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck, lad, ye are a slag for it, aren’t ye?” Merlin pants. “Ye love having your Master’s cock in your mouth.”

“I do,” Eggsy gasps once he pulls away. “Love serving you…serving Sir…love your cocks in me, don’t care where.”

“Well, I am glad to hear that, my little slag.” Merlin steps back. “On your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy crawls into place, offering his arse to Merlin.

“Pretty boy,” Merlin whispers. He strokes his cock and gets it wet with lube. He shoves a finger into Eggsy and he cries out, whining and arching his back for more. “Such a pretty boy, hungry for my prick.” He rubs a hand over Eggsy’s arse. “Some pets take their master’s mark…have it branded into their skin.” Merlin lines himself up behind Eggsy. “Would you take our mark, pet?”

“I would…anything for you…”

“Lovely.” Merlin pushes in and Eggsy whines again. Merlin doesn’t waste time, slamming into Eggsy as soon as he feels the boy’s body open up for him. His hips slap against Eggsy’s arse, shoving a grunt out of him every time he thrusts in all the way. “That’s it…that’s my boy.” 

Merlin fucks Eggsy until their bodies are both slick with sweat and his hands slide from the boy’s waist. He knows he would be more comfortable if he actually stopped to undress, but he doesn’t want to. He can’t. All he can focus on is taking his boy, showing his boy who he belongs to. He wraps an arm around Eggsy’s waist and hoists him up onto his knees, the arm sliding up around his chest. “Fuck, Master, you’re so deep!” Eggsy gasps. 

“Who do you belong to, boy?” Merlin’s hand rests at Eggsy’s throat and squeezes around the collar.

“You! You and my Sir!”

“I’m going to mark you with my come…fill you and let it slide down your legs when I’m through. And then, when your Sir returns, he will mark you…and then perhaps we’ll mark you permanently. A lovely tattoo to show anyone who gets close that you are owned…that you are ours.”

“Fuck!” Eggsy gulps for air and comes untouched, white droplets spattering onto the duvet.

“Christ…” Merlin groans, thrusting into the boy’s collapsing body until he finally comes deep inside. He carefully lowers Eggsy to the bed, allowing him to rest on his stomach. He carefully pulls out, goes to the en suite to clean up and undress, and then comes back to Eggsy with a flannel and towel. He tenderly wipes his boy clean, rolling him onto his back to wash his front. Only then does he climb onto the bed. To his surprise Eggsy doesn’t cuddle close. “Eggsy? Lad, did…did I hurt ye?”

“Brain broken,” is the muffled reply. Merlin smiles with relief and closes his eyes. After a few moments Eggsy inches over until his head is on Merlin’s shoulder. “You mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“You wanna brand me with a tattoo, show the world I belong to you?”

“Oh, Eggsy, I would never…ye are nae a slave,” Merlin finishes lamely. “I was in the throes of passion, ye cannae…”

“I’d let you,” Eggsy says quietly. “I’d get a tattoo for you and Harry. I DO belong to you. You two are my everything.”

“Oh, lad,” Merlin says. “We are quite lucky to have ye.”

The possessive monster in Merlin’s chest curls itself into a ball and sleeps.

For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy whistles as he shoulders his gym bag and locks the shop as he leaves. He’d beaten his best time on the treadmill – on an insane incline, if he does say so himself. He’s feeling exhausted and full of energy at the same time. He wishes Harry was around so he could spar with him. Sparring with Harry usually ends in sex. Sparring with Merlin ends with ice and a large dose of paracetamol. 

“Eggsy?” A familiar voice says behind him.

Eggsy turns around. “Simon? Hey!”

“So nice to see you.” Simon smiles down at him, managing to somehow look casual and posh all at once in his jumper and grey trousers. “Were you working out in your shop?”

“Wot?” Eggsy gapes at him before realizing how it must look. His hair is still drenched in sweat and he’s exiting his place of work wearing trakkies and a hoodie. “Um, no, of course not,” he says with a snort. “I worked out and was about to go home when I realized I forgot something. Let myself in to get it.”

“Is there a health club nearby?” Simon looks around half-deserted Saville Row.

“No, a…a colleague lives near here, has some equipment,” Eggsy says evasively. He needs to work with Harry on his spontaneous lying skills. “What are you up to?” 

“Oh, I was on my way to meet some friends, thought I saw you on the pavement, and here you are!” Simon lightly punches his shoulder. “Why don’t you and I get some dinner?”

“Thought you was meeting friends.”

“I can do that any time. And we’re becoming friends, aren’t we?”

“I guess so,” Eggsy says, blushing a bit. He rarely has the chance to make new friends, and he’s still a little surprised that someone like Simon is showing so much interest in him. “I appreciate the offer, but I told my roommate I’d pick up dinner. I usually cook, but I ended up taking more time than I expected tonight.”

“Your roommate is a lucky fellow,” Simon comments. “If you’re cooking for him, I mean.”

“Well, if I didn’t, he and his husband would eat nothing but rubbish,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “You’ve met him, actually, in the shop. Merlin, our IT bloke.”

“That older chap, the bald one?” Simon looks surprised. “You live with him and his husband?”

“Sorta rent a room. Get it dirt cheap,” Eggsy says honestly, making the understatement of the century. “I help out around the place, work in the garden, clean, cook.”

“A regular handyman,” Simon says, looking oddly pleased with the idea.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“They must be happy to have a young thing like you around to take care of things.”

“I hope so, but they ain’t old, not by a long shot,” Eggsy says. “Still got lots of energy and stamina.” 

“Are you sure you can’t join me for dinner? I can’t think of a nicer way to spend my evening.”

“Sorry…maybe some other time,” Eggsy says. 

“Here.” Simon pulls a business card from his wallet, and a pen from his pocket. “Here’s my personal mobile, not the one I use for work. Private number.” Simon winks as he hands the card over. “Call or text, we’ll work something out in advance next time.”

“Maybe even watch a game of footie?” Eggsy suggests. “Been trying to follow it a bit more since we talked about it.”

“Excellent! A perfect way to start an evening,” Simon says. He shakes Eggsy’s hand while squeezing his shoulder with the free hand. “Have a good night, Eggsy.”

“You too, Simon.” Eggsy shoulders his bag and hurries down the pavement without looking back, shoving Simon’s card in the pocket of his trakkies.

“Sorry I’m late!” Eggsy shouts as soon as the door slams behind him. “Hello, JB, did Merlin feed you and let you out?”

“I not only fed him and let him out, but we went on a lovely walk, didn’t we, Mr. Bauer?” Merlin says, poking his head out of his office. “I thought perhaps you ran away with the circus.”

“Nah…they’d want me on those swings and shit and I don’t do heights.” Merlin watches Eggsy toe off his shoes. “I’m fucking rank…can I take a quick shower before dinner?”

“I will go up with ye,” Merlin says. “Dinner can wait a bit. Go ahead and I’ll be right up.”

“Okay.” Eggsy beams up at him and gives him a kiss. He thunders up the steps, causing Merlin to roll his eyes.

“Harry is wasting his time. That boy will never learn manners, JB.” Merlin puts the sacks of food in a safe place high above JB’s reach and goes to join Eggsy in the master bedroom.

Eggsy has his shirt off and is sitting on the bed to remove his socks. “Yeah, did a bit more than I expected, and then I ran into Simon outside the shop.”

Merlin freezes. “Simon?”

“Yeah! Was interesting…here I am, coming out of the shop looking like I just finished a marathon, and he pops up outta nowhere. Needed to think on my feet…which I realize I’m not very good at,” Eggsy says with a laugh. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a business card. “He was on his way to dinner, asked me to come…but I told him there was a decrepit old man at home waiting for his dinner.” Eggsy saunters over and kisses Merlin. “Wanna take a shower with me, decrepit old man?”

“No thank you,” Merlin says primly. He reaches down and takes the card from Eggsy. “He gave you his card?”

“Yeah, wants us to get together to watch footie or sommat.” Eggsy unashamedly strips and tosses his clothing in the hamper. “Sure you don’t wanna join me?”

“I’m hungry,” Merlin says vaguely. “Hurry up.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy heads for the en suite and Merlin hears the water running.

Merlin looks down at the card in his hand and frowns. He then follows Eggsy into the en suite. “You said he was waiting for you outside the shop?”

“Dunno about that. He just was there, said he was on his way to meet friends and saw me,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He closes the glass door, gets himself wet, and opens it again. “SURE you don’t wanna join me?”

Merlin watches the droplets of water fall from the head of Eggsy’s cock. “No…I’ll just watch. You go ahead and take a shower…a very THOROUGH shower.”

“Hamish, it is almost one in the morning!”

“Ye can tell time. I’m so proud.” Merlin glares at his own reflection in the downstairs loo mirror. Harry stares back at him, facing his own mirror in his sorry excuse for a motel room.

“Please tell me this is because you miss me and not because you’re extending my mission. I am SO ready to get away from this place,” Harry growls.

“Two days at the most, Harry, I promise. This is about Eggsy and his not so secret admirer.”

“Not THIS again,” Harry groans. 

“Harry, he is stalking our boy!”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“Harry, in all the time ye have known me, when have ye EVER known me to exaggerate?” Merlin asks.

Harry is quiet for a moment. “Explain yourself.”

“Eggsy was late coming home from work. I knew he was staying to workout so I wasn’t concerned. But once he got here he mentioned Simon Roberts showing up out of nowhere outside the shop. Harry, he lives on the other side of London. I checked. And when I viewed the outside security footage…”

“Hamish!”

“Harry…he was lurking there. Against a light post like some sort of film noir villain. He got there around half-four and simply WAITED. Never moved until Eggsy let himself out of the shop and locked the door. Then he slithered up like the vile snake he is.”

“Hamish…” Harry pinches his nose. “First of all, NOW you’re exaggerating. This man could be quite lovely. And he has no way of knowing Eggsy is taken if Eggsy hasn’t mentioned it. I’m sure he’ll kindly step aside once he knows.”

“I’m sure he won’t,” Merlin contradicts. “He can’t even just ask Eggsy out! He’s full of empty compliments and innuendos. Luring our sweet boy in like Lucifer in the Garden of Eden.”

“This is a whole new side of you, Hamish. I’m not sure if I should be aroused or frightened.”

“Joke all ye want, Harry. He gave Eggsy his mobile number and said something about going to a pub sometime.”

“Well, we cannot keep Eggsy from making friends,” Harry points out.

“Aye, but I’d prefer that his friends simply want to spend time with him doing innocent things such as watching footie or having a pint…not using those things as a precursor to getting Eggsy on his knees.”

“Hamish…”

“I’m sending ye a video file, Harry. I want ye to watch it. I have put all their encounters together for you to see this viper for what he is. He’s the devil in human form, attempting to seduce our pet.”

“I will most definitely watch it, Hamish, just to prove you wrong,” Harry says with a sigh. “But I love you no matter what.”

“And I love YOU. Get your arse back here in one piece, because I no longer wish to deal with this soap opera on my own,” Merlin grumbles.

“Yes, darling. I shall do my level best.”

“Merlin out.” Merlin taps the side of his glasses.

Harry lets himself into the flat with an eager smile on his face, looking forward to the greeting he’ll receive from his husband and lover. The smile falters a bit. “Good evening, JB, nice to see you again.”

JB barks and happily bounces around Harry’s feet. “I’m in the kitchen, Harry!” Merlin calls.

Harry hangs up his umbrella and coat before scooping JB into his arms and heading for the kitchen. Merlin is sitting at the table swiping through his tablet. “Hello, husband.”

“Harry.” Merlin turns his face up for a kiss. “Lovely to have ye home.”

“Lovely to be home.” Harry looks around the kitchen.

“I’m in charge of dinner,” Merlin says proudly. Harry gasps. “Under strict instructions from Eggsy,” Merlin promises.

“Why isn’t HE cooking?”

“Because he is on punishment upstairs.” Merlin goes back to his tablet.

“Punishment?”

“He has been fidgeting about all day in anticipation of your return. He got so annoying that I sent him upstairs. He’s waiting for ye in the bath.” Merlin looks back up. “Did ye view what I sent ye?”

“I did. We need to discuss it.”

“Later. Go upstairs while I cook.”

“You’re monitoring a few pots and pans, Hamish. You’re not cooking.” But Harry kisses the top of the bald head before heading back to the stairs.

Harry peeks into the bath and sees Eggsy leaning against a wall wearing nothing but his collar. He’s looking up at the ceiling, swaying back and forth a bit as he hums. He turns his head and his face lights up when he sees Harry. “You’re home!” Eggsy all but throws himself into Harry’s arms. “I’ve missed you!”

“It sounds like you’ve been a bit of trouble for Merlin today,” Harry says, bopping Eggsy on the nose with his index finger.

“Was excited to see you,” Eggsy pouts. 

“What exactly was your punishment?”

“Had to stay up here until you got home.”

“When did you come up?”

“About half-four?”

“Eggsy, that was over two hours ago! Have you been standing the entire time?” Harry is going to have words with his husband.

“Mostly, cuz – and this ain’t part of the punishment – I got a plug in. A big one.” Eggsy winds his arms around Harry. “Wanted to be ready for you as soon as you got here. You get a choice. Shower…or bath.” Eggsy points from one to the other. “Filled the tub as soon as Merlin told me you was on your way in the cab.”

“My very good boy.” Harry kisses him hard and deep as he pulls off his jacket and hangs it on the back of the door. Eggsy’s nimble fingers make short work of his tie, cufflinks, and buttons.

“Missed you, Harry. Wanted you as soon as you got home, Merlin said it was okay.”

“What about dinner?” Harry undoes his belt.

“He’s got it under control, swear down. Everything just simmering anyway, we got time.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky wink. “So, Harry, what will it be…shower or bath?”

“I don’t see why we can’t use both,” Harry replies, eyes wandering over Eggsy’s body.

“Tub water will get cold.”

“So we drain some and add more hot. We pay our bills every month.”

Eggsy grins and turns on the water in the shower. “Guess I better get you naked then.”

He kneels before Harry to untie his shoes and help him step out of them. He then peels the socks away and runs his hands up Harry’s legs to his button and zip. “You are beautiful,” Harry whispers, cupping Eggsy’s face in his hand. At this moment he understands Merlin’s issues with possessiveness. He will never own this amazing creature, and he doesn’t want to. Eggsy is free to love whomever he chooses. But right now, in this moment, it is Harry. Harry is who he wants and it is only Harry whom he shall have.

“Not all that,” Eggsy chuckles, blushing against Harry’s palm. He finishes removing Harry’s clothes and stacks them neatly in the bath closet. Only then does he remove his collar and step into the shower. “Coming?”

“Hopefully quite soon,” Harry says with a grin. His smile broadens as he sees their favorite ‘water play’ lubricant bottle on the shower shelf. “Prepared for any opportunity?”

“You bet your arse I am,” Eggsy says. He stands under the water and Harry can only watch as the beautiful body is covered with sliding droplets. He steps in behind Eggsy and immediately runs his hands all over the wet skin. “Mmm…love your hands,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Love your body.” Harry sucks a delicious mark into Eggsy’s shoulder. He rubs himself along Eggsy’s arse a bit and his cock is soon hard and throbbing. 

“Harry…you feel so fucking good.” Eggsy leans back against him, winding his arms up to twine his fingers behind Harry’s neck. He stands on tiptoe, offering his body to Harry’s touch.

“So do you.” Harry trails his fingers down Eggsy’s sides before sliding them back up to pull and tug at the pink nipples. Eggsy gasps and arches up. Harry strokes Eggsy’s cock with one hand while the other fondles and tugs at his balls. “So, you’re ready for me?”

“I am…feel so full, Harry, wanted you to be able to get right in…been thinking about it all afternoon,” Eggsy gasps.

“Part of me wants to take my time,” Harry murmurs, sucking water from Eggsy’s earlobe. “One of my favorite things about coming home is learning you all over again. But I’d also like to see if you’re as ready as you say you are.”

Eggsy turns around, kisses Harry’s chin, and immediately drops to his knees. He laps the water from the head of Harry’s cock before turning his head and sucking droplets from Harry’s hip. “I’m ready.” He turns back and engulfs Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry groans and fists his hands in Eggsy’s wet hair. “So ready,” he gasps. “Are you?”

Harry growls and yanks Eggsy back up onto his feet. “I’ll show you how ready I am.” He carefully spins Eggsy to face the bathroom wall, lifting one foot and placing it on the seat in the back of the shower. They’ve done this in the shower many times and he knows just how to place Eggsy to get him at the right angle. Harry goes down on one knee. “Spread yourself for me, that’s a good pet.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whines. He turns his head to lay his cheek on the wall before reaching back to spread himself with two hands.

“Oh, isn’t that lovely,” Harry murmurs at the sight of the large black plug. “That does look quite painful.”

“Good pain, swear down,” Eggsy pants. “Took me twenty minutes to get it in, though.”

“Jesus,” Harry whispers, loving the mental image of Eggsy writhing on the bed as he forced the giant plug inside. “I’m going to take it out now, relax, that’s a good boy.” 

But Harry doesn’t just slide out the plug. He takes his time, pushing it in a little every time he pulls it out. “Fuck, Harry, please…please Sir…oh fuck, that feels good.”

“So…do you want this or my cock?”

“You! Always you!”

Harry places a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and gets serious. “Deep breaths, my boy, help me get it out.” Eggsy’s body finally releases the plug and it slides onto Harry’s palm. “Dear God,” Harry says. It’s bigger than he expected.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. 

Harry looks at the gape of Eggsy’s body, the way it seems to quiver to be filled. He snaps to attention, standing up and quickly pumping lube into his hand. He could easily slide in but he’s not going to. He will not take a chance of hurting his dear boy. He slathers the lube onto his prick, rinses off his hand as best he can, and grabs Eggsy by the hips. “Careful…don’t fall…” Harry says as Eggsy adjust his feet a bit.

“YES, Harry!” Eggsy shouts as Harry fills him.

Eggsy is open and loose but not in a way that isn’t pleasurable. Harry buries himself completely and lets his head rest on Eggsy’s shoulder. Once he’s settled himself he pulls out and back in again, using Eggsy’s hips to move Eggsy onto his cock. “Perfect. My good perfect boy…waiting for your Sir like such a good pet.”

“Yes, Harry…your good pet…” Eggsy repeats, grunting with each thrust.

“My boy IS good…he’ll do whatever I say, isn’t that right?” Harry’s body slaps against Eggsy’s.

“Yes, Harry…wanna be your good boy.”

“Then stroke yourself…touch yourself, get yourself off. I could fuck you all night, but that bath sounds quite inviting…and I don’t want to sit in a tub full of come. I’m coming inside your tight little arse, and you’re going to come on this wall,” Harry hisses in his ear. “And I might just have you lick it clean.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s hand moves faster.

“That’s it…good boy…” Harry can barely get the words out. His hands dig into Eggsy’s hips as he yanks him back to each thrust.

“Harry, I’m close,” Eggsy barely manages before he spurts onto the wall. 

“Such a good…boy…” Harry bites down onto Eggsy’s shoulder as he fills him, cock throbbing inside Eggsy’s perfect arse.

Eggsy whimpers, letting his head fall onto the shower wall. “Gimme…gimme a mo, I’ll clean that…”

“No, darling, that’s not necessary,” Harry whispers in his ear. He slowly withdraws from Eggsy’s body and helps him to lean against the wall. “Just clean yourself up, use your hands for the wall. I’ll get the tub drained and refilled.”

“But it’s my job to…”

“It’s your job to do what I say,” Harry says with a tender smile. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead and moves under the water.

Harry cleans himself before helping Eggsy stand again. He then very tenderly washes Eggsy down, including his sweet little arse, which Harry knows is probably quite sensitive between the toy and Harry’s prick. He then gets out and dries off just enough to walk over to the tub. He drains about half the water before adding more hot, and the water is just right by the time Eggsy turns off the shower. Harry carefully steps into the tub and sinks into the steaming water, groaning as he does so.

Eggsy also quickly dries off so he can pad over and step into the tub with Harry. He slowly moves so he can sit down between Harry’s knees without sending any water over the edge. “Aces,” he says with a sigh, arranging himself against Harry’s chest.

“My sentiments exactly.” Harry leans his head against Eggsy’s wet hair. Eggsy snorts and chuckles a bit. “What?”

“Just a funny thought. Simon made it sound like Merlin is so old, which would make YOU old, too. If he only knew. Fuck, think you two got more stamina than I do.”

“Simon?” Harry asks innocently.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, you ain’t met him. He’s…a new friend, I guess. Came around selling ties and all, we go to talking.”

“A new friend. We’ll, that’s good, I suppose.” Harry desperately wishes he had his glasses on so Merlin could hear this conversation. “And you say he’s a salesman?”

“That sounds weird, like he goes door to door or sommat. He works for the company that provides ties to Kingsman?”

“Windom and Hobbes.”

“Yeah. Them. He came into the shop and we started chatting. He’s a real good bloke, not too posh and all. Likes footie, guess he used to play, almost went pro. Anyway, he met Merlin one day and said something to me about him being old when I mentioned how I live with you two and help you out around here.”

“We are NOT old,” Harry says indignantly.

“That’s what I told him! And if he could see you now…” Eggsy chuckles again and wriggles a bit. “We he ain’t NEVER gonna see you like this, cuz you are MINE.” He wraps Harry’s arm around his body and kisses the inside of Harry’s elbow.

“So, you’ve spent time with this young man?”

“Not yet…we’re both so busy. But we like text and stuff. Now that you’re home, after we have a few days together, maybe I’ll say something to him. I didn’t like going out and leaving Merlin alone.” Eggsy sighs. “He won’t admit it, but he really misses you when you’re gone, Harry.”

“You’re right, he won’t admit it, but it is nice to hear,” Harry says sincerely. “But you’re right…the next few days are for the three of us. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Think that should be the other way around…YOU’RE the one who was gone!”

“I don’t care. Not out of my sight.” Harry squeezes Eggsy until he gasps with laughter.

Later that evening Harry and Merlin lay in bed together, naked bodies entwined even though they are doing nothing more than kissing and occasionally touching one another. Eggsy is asleep in his own bed, insisting that the ‘old marrieds have some time alone.’ 

“Eggsy absolutely has no clue,” Harry tells Merlin. “He sees this man as nothing more than a new friend, and we cannot stand in the way of that.”

“But ye agree the viper does not have the best of intentions?”

“He’s not looking to RAPE him, Hamish. I’d like to hope he wants to actually DATE Eggsy, but perhaps he just wants sex. There’s nothing wrong with that…I mean, look at him.” Harry smiles fondly at the thought of his sweet boy. 

Merlin pushes him away and sits up to glare at him. “So you’re telling me ye are FINE with this?”

“Of course not,” Harry says indignantly. “I want to dig out his eyes, put them on forks, and hang them from his necktie for everyone to see. How dare he look at what is ours?”

“Thank God…ye were scaring me there for a moment.” Merlin lays back down.

“But we promised Eggsy that if he felt the time was right for him to find a boyfriend, he could. Just because this ridiculous bow-tied horse of a man has been slithering around…” Harry stops himself. “You are a bad influence. We might not like how he’s going about it, but…”

“But nothing.”

“It is Eggsy’s decision, Merlin, and we can also trust him to take care of himself. Haven’t I taught him everything he needs to know about fighting if it comes to it?”

“That’s what scares me…he’s learned everything from YOU.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Harry leans up, turns off the light, and rolls away from his husband.

“Harry.” Long arms wrap around him.

“Don’t touch me.”

“I love you.”

“Leave me alone.”

“You’re the sexiest, deadliest, handsomest spy ever…”

“I love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Roast pork,” Harry announces as he enters the kitchen for breakfast.

Merlin folds his newspaper and puts it on the table. Eggsy freezes with a mouth full of cereal. He looks at Merlin with concern. Merlin slightly shakes his head and gets up from his seat. He walks over to where Harry is pouring himself a cup of coffee, takes the cup, and puts it on the counter. Harry makes a sound of annoyance. Merlin cups Harry’s chin in his hand, forcing Harry to focus on his face. “Harry, what is my name?”

“Hamish McNair.” Harry gives him an odd look.

“And who is seated at our table?”

“Eggsy.” Merlin waits. “Eggsy Unwin.”

“And the creature licking his own arse in the corner?”

“Jack Bauer, Eggsy’s dog.” Now Harry cups Merlin’s chin in HIS hand. “Darling, are you quite all right?”

“I’M fine. You’re the one walking in here and making random statements about food. Ye did not indulge in any excessive fighting while on your last mission…perhaps this is a brain injury from the past. The symptoms can take a while to manifest…”

“Brain injury?” Eggsy almost knocks over his bowl as he jumps to his feet. “Wot? No!” He weasels his way between them to throw his arms around Harry’s waist. “No.” He buries his face in Harry’s shirt. “Love you, Harry…don’t turn into a vegetable!”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Harry snaps, although he kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “No one’s turning into a vegetable. I simply was thinking about what we should have for dinner tomorrow night. You haven’t made pork in ever so long, Eggsy, and I thought it was a lovely idea.”

“Perhaps ye could actually voice your ‘lovely ideas’ in a way that doesn’t make ye sound mentally challenged?” Merlin suggests. “Contrary to what ye think, Harry, I am nae able to read your bloody mind.”

“Someone’s grumpy this morning,” Harry says. He kisses Eggsy again and gently moves him out of the way. “Can I get my coffee now?”

“I am nae grumpy,” Merlin says, although he’s completely grumpy. Although he knows Harry’s right, and they need to let Eggsy make a friend if he wants, he still does not like the idea of the viper named Simon Roberts slithering around their boy. As soon as he woke up he started thinking about it, and then he started thinking about the fact that he wasn’t permitted to DO anything about it, and then he started thinking about the fact that he actually cared about what he was and wasn’t permitted to do. All in all it was proving to be a fairly miserable day. “Eggsy, why are ye here?”

“I live here?” Eggsy all but whispers, still giving Harry anxious looks. 

“Nae.” Merlin closes his eyes for a moment. “Why are ye nae out the door already?”

“Oh, not working out this morning. Figured I’d do it after work quick. Got dinner in the slow cooker…” Eggsy points at the counter. “So I’m good to run into HQ this afternoon.”

Harry and Merlin exchange glances. Merlin knows his husband is thinking the same thing he is. Viper. “Why not take a day off, darling? You don’t want to overdo it.” Harry runs his hands over Eggsy’s back and arms.

“Took yesterday off, Harry. Besides…know you like having a fit young thing around to be at your beck and call.” Eggsy winks at him. “Can’t stay fit if I don’t work out.” He glances at the clock. “But I gotta get a move on.” He hurries from the kitchen and then returns walking backwards. “Fuck, almost forgot…about your roast pork, Harry. Can we do that the next night? Me and Simon was talking about maybe having that pint and watching the match tomorrow night.”

Harry stops stirring milk into his coffee. Merlin freezes at the table. “Well, of course, darling. That’s…that’s nice that you have someone to watch the match with you, since Merlin and I aren’t interested.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, a happy grin on his face. “Pork on Thursday, swear down.” He bounces out of the kitchen.

Harry looks at Merlin. “Don’t,” he says before Merlin can open his mouth. “I wasn’t going to tell him no, first and foremost because I do not have the right.”

“You do too,” Merlin says stubbornly. “Ye say, ‘Pet, as your Sir, I forbid ye from socializing with that snake from the depths of Hell. Ye will stay here where ye belong.’ Not difficult.”

“Hamish.”

“What?” Merlin glares at him.

“When have we EVER tried to tell our sub what to do?”

“We’ve never had a sub like this!” Merlin protests.

“You need to learn how to handle this.”

“YOU need to put that evil creature out of his misery.”

“Hamish!” Harry exclaims. “We only end a life to save another.”

“You’d be saving MY life,” Merlin mutters. “Because I dinnae know how much longer I can deal with this.”

“Sweet husband.” Harry comes to wrap himself around Merlin. “It IS difficult for you, isn’t it? All these annoying emotions swirling around.”

“Stop it,” Merlin growls, but he allows the embrace.

“We’ll talk to him tonight. We will speak with him in a rational adult manner. We will explain our concerns and I’m sure he’ll understand,” Harry promises.

“Fine. But if he still decides to go out with that…SIMON…I get to fuck you however I want while he’s gone.”

“Agreed.”

“HOWEVER I want,” Merlin says. “Using whatever toys I deem necessary.”

“I look forward to it,” Harry says simply before sitting down to eat his breakfast.

“You’re not supposed to ENJOY the thought,” Merlin grumbles as he leaves the room.

“You two all right?” Eggsy asks once he’s carrying their empty plates to the sink. “Food not taste good? Made the same spag bol I always do.”

“The meal was exemplary as always, darling,” Harry promises. He looks at Merlin who shakes his head. Absolutely not. There’s no way HE’S doing the talking. Talking is Harry’s job. Merlin just has to sit there and nod in agreement. “We just wished to speak with you about something.”

“Oh?” Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “What’s that?”

“Why don’t you sit down and worry about the dishes when we’re finished?” Harry suggests. “Or perhaps we could all enjoy a nice cup of tea.”

Merlin can’t take any more. “Ye will NAE be spending time with that Simon Roberts!”

Eggsy gapes at him. “Wot?”

“Hamish,” Harry growls. “Be quiet. We agreed I would do the talking.”

“Wait.” Eggsy shakes his head as if to clear it. “You ain’t making sense. You got a problem with Simon…a problem you two actually DISCUSSED?”

“Of course we do. The man is an evil demon from the underworld who…”

“Hamish, I have no problems gagging you,” Harry snaps. “You’re only going to make things worse.”

“How can they get worse?” Merlin asks incredulously. “That evil pit viper wishes to…”

“Oi!” Eggsy yells. “That’s my friend you’re talking about. You met him exactly ONCE. What gives you the right to call him names?”

“What gives me the right? What gives me the right is the fact that I’ve seen how he operates. I’ve watched him slink in and…”

A strong hand grips Merlin’s arm. “Hamish, please,” Harry says quietly. “Please do not utter one more word.”

“Yeah, because you’re really fucking confusing me,” Eggsy says unhappily.

Merlin looks into his husband eyes. The brown depths are pleading with Merlin and he finally relents. “I’m sorry, Harry. I will be quiet. I promise.”

“Very well.” Harry draws a deep breath. “Darling, you know how much we love you, correct? How we only wish to make you happy?”

“Course, and you DO make me happy. And I love you both.”

“Good. We are glad to hear it.” Harry reaches over and takes Eggsy’s hand. “Eggsy, dear boy, we WANT you to make friends. You work, you come home. You occasionally see your family, and even less occasionally visit with your friends from the neighborhood. You deserve more than just time spent with two old men such as Hamish and myself.” Merlin snorts but says nothing.

“I LIKE hanging out with you two. We always have a nice time, even if it’s just in front of the telly,” Eggsy insists.

“We DO have a nice time. But you’re young, and it is nice for you to find friends your own age.”

“Like Simon. I mean, he’s a little older than me, but yeah. We got a lot in common.”

“An understatement,” Merlin says under his breath, but Harry still gives him a sharp look.

“He wants me to come to his,” Eggsy says with a pleased look on his face. “We’re gonna order in and watch the match there…he suggested that since we might have a hard time watching it in a crowded pub.”

Merlin grits his teeth and tries not to explode. A night in at his flat. The viper is good. Very good. “And that’s…that’s good, Eggsy,” Harry says hesitantly. “But I’m afraid your friend Simon might have…ulterior motives.”

“Like what?” Eggsy tilts his head, looking so young, so innocent, that Merlin wants to spank him, fuck him, and then cuddle him within an inch of his life.

“We feel that perhaps he wishes to be…more than friends.”

“More than friends…with me?” Eggsy bursts out laughing. “Harry, I love you, but you’re mental. He don’t want nothing like that. He’s just looking to watch footie.”

“That might be what he tells you, but…” Harry huffs with frustration.

“He does nae act like someone who simply wishes to be friends, lad,” Merlin says, trying to keep himself calm and in control. “He invades your personal space. He makes comments full of innuendos.”

“Innuendos that you do not catch, darling, because you do not believe anyone might think of you in that manner,” Harry tells him with a warm smile. “But trust me…people look at you that way all the time.”

“Merlin, how do YOU know he gets in my space or makes comments?” Eggsy asks skeptically. “I think you’re making this up.”

“Because I’ve SEEN it, Eggsy. I’ve watched the footage. I’ve seen…”

“Oh, Christ,” Harry moans, burying his face in his hand.

“You’ve watched WHAT footage?” Eggsy gasps. “You…you got cameras on me? How could you?”

“How COULD I?” Merlin snaps. “Lad, I’ve had cameras on you at the shop ever since the day that monster Dean Baker put his hands on you…threatened your life. And I monitor them constantly. At night while ye are asleep I watch everything to make sure there is nae another threat on your life. During the day, when I am monitoring agents, I am monitoring YOU. Pardon me for worrying about your safety when I cannae be by your side.”

Eggsy stares at him…as does Harry. “Hamish, I…I had no clue. I thought you were only looking at the footage involving this Simon.”

“Nae, Harry.”

Eggsy looks unsure. “Well, I…I appreciate that, I guess. Glad you worry about me, even though I’m fine at the shop. But back to Simon…”

“Eggsy, he lurks in the street waiting for ye, did ye know that? Remember when ye told me ye had to make up a story because ye ran into him after working out at HQ? You didn’t ‘run into him.’ He was WAITING for you. Standing down the pavement a bit watching for ye to exit the shop. New friends don’t do that.”

“How do YOU know what new friends do? You don’t got any,” Eggsy shoots back and Merlin actually winces.

“Eggsy,” Harry says quietly.

“Sorry,” Eggsy says sullenly. “I just…I can’t believe this. You’re fucking spying on me! If he was ‘lurking,’ like you said, would he have asked me what I was doing working out in the shop?”

“He’s a salesman, Eggsy, they are smooth talkers,” Harry reminds him.

“You two just don’t want me making friends. You want me here all the time, ready to wash a dish or cook a meal or spread my legs!”

“Eggsy, I would watch what ye say,” Merlin growls, standing up.

“No, I AIN’T gonna watch what I say, cuz this is fucking ridiculous. Simon wants to be my friend, nothing more. He ain’t interested in dating me or anything else, because he just…he ain’t.” Eggsy clenches his fists at his side as he glares at them. The only time Merlin has seen him this mad is when they all but ruined his kitchen with their attempt at cooking dinner. “You two always promised if I wanted a boyfriend I could have one…which I don’t, by the way. Don’t want no one but the two of you. And you started this conversation saying it would be nice for me to make a friend. I’m trying to make a friend, and your words are apparently shit, because you’re telling these lies about him…what the fuck?”

“Eggsy, dear boy…”

“No, Harry, don’t wanna hear it. Leave the dishes, I’ll do them once you two are asleep, because right now I don’t want no part of you. I’m going to Simon’s tomorrow, and when I get home and tell you how we drank beer and watched footie, you’re gonna be eating your fucking words.” He stomps out of the kitchen without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the kind comments and feedback. So many of you give me so much credit for layers and deep levels to the plot...and I seriously just sit down and start typing! You lift me up in ways you cannot imagine, and I just want to say how much I appreciate it.

The next day is one of the longest of Eggsy’s life, for so many reasons. First and foremost, the atmosphere at home is chilly, to say the least. No matter what, he’ll do his job. Eggsy takes pride in good food for Merlin and Harry as well as a clean house with an empty sink, folded laundry, and spotless toilets. He’s up earlier than usual, gets dressed, makes breakfast, and is standing with his coat over his arm as soon as Harry and Merlin sit at the table.

“Obviously I won’t be home for dinner.”

“Obviously,” Merlin says, not looking up from his eggs.

“There’s leftovers in there, more than enough to feed you tonight.”

“Thank ye,” Merlin replies. 

Eggsy looks at Harry, whose face is completely unreadable. “Thank you,” Harry adds.

“All right then. I’ll be back after the match.” Eggsy pauses before heading toward the front door. He wants to make some sort of smart comment, something along the lines of ‘you’ll see what fucking idiots you’re being,’ but realizes how childish that would sound.

As soon as he reaches the front door he hears Harry call out. “Have a good day, darling. We love you.”

Fuck. Eggsy leans his head against the door. “Love you too,” he says in a voice just loud enough to carry down the hall. He leaves before he says anything else. 

As he sits in the cab on the way to the shop his anger starts to slowly simmer again. He’d lain awake for over two hours after going to bed the night before, fury fueling the fire of anger inside his heart. How dare they assume that just because an attractive man wants to spend time with Eggsy that he’s interested in something more than just a friendship. Eggsy can make friends. He HAS friends, unlike his two anti-social, violence-prone, slightly psychotic lovers. People enjoy his company. SIMON enjoys his company. The entire thing is absolutely ridiculous, and it all boils down to one thing. Jealousy. They’re acting like idiots because they don’t have anyone that wants to spend time with THEM socially, other than Eggsy. They come home after work and sit in their little house and do nothing. And the one thing that makes their life interesting, Eggsy himself, is going out for a nice time and they don’t know how to handle it.

A little voice in the back of his mind tells him HE is being the ridiculous one, thinking like that, but the stronger Eggsy, the one who is absolutely infuriated, shoves that voice aside. He has every right to be angry. They’re so hypocritical. “Yes, Eggsy, make friends, we don’t want to hold you back,” followed by, “The one person who wants to be your friend is only after one thing, Eggsy, don’t go.” Completely mental, both of them. And Merlin, sitting there telling him that Simon’s a fucking STALKER. That’s even MORE mental. Why in the world would Simon be hanging around Saville Row waiting for Eggsy to come out of the shop? He told Simon his normal work hours, but sometimes shop employees do things like take inventory or whatever. Simon had NO clue when Eggsy might come out…perhaps he would have to stand there for HOURS. Ridiculous. 

He’s not sure how he feels about the revelation that Merlin keeps tabs on him. Even Harry seemed shocked by THAT little tidbit of information. He knows Merlin still can’t always express his feelings appropriately, and he probably figured Eggsy wouldn’t like knowing that an extra set (or two or three or more) of electronic eyes were on him at all times while he was on Kingsman property. But one thing they HAVE talked about, all three of them, is how that day in the shop with Dean affected them. Not only did it push into motion the requirement of expressing their feelings for one another, but it showed Merlin and Harry just how much they DID care for Eggsy. Deep down Merlin is a worrier about those he cares about, and the only way he can manage that fear for Eggsy is to watch the shop…just as he watches his agents on their missions. Eggsy can’t be TOO angry about that…although he is still SLIGHTLY angry. They’ll have to talk about it later…once he proves to them once and for all what fools they’ve been.

The rest of the day is an absolute eternity. He’s eager to spend time with Simon, eager to prove himself right, eager to just get through it all and return to normal.

Harry glares at Merlin as the front door closes. “You should have said goodbye.”

“Ye said it just fine.”

“Hamish.” Harry frowns.

“I am angry, Harry. I cannae disguise that. He spoke to us, to me, in a completely disrespectful manner last night.”

“It was an argument, Hamish. You know that manners mean nothing in the heat of the moment.”

“Once he’s returned home and groveled appropriately, he shall be punished. I’ll turn that arse of his bright red.” Merlin rubs his hands together and smiles grimly.

“We will discuss any appropriate punishments as a group, husband. You will NOT make that decision. He was angry. YOU were angry. I was even a bit angry. If Eggsy is being punished for pushing back when he felt trapped, when he was feeling hurt, then we ALL deserve to be punished.”

“I could spank ye as well,” Merlin muses.

“Hamish.” Harry gets up. “Come here.” He tugs Merlin out of his chair and puts his arms around him. “You’re hurt because he didn’t believe you.”

“Why would I lie?”

“Because maybe you didn’t want him spending time with anyone but us. Maybe you were afraid that he’d realize how much he’s missing by tying himself down here, and that even if Simon’s intentions were purely platonic, Eggsy might think about how he wanted something NOT purely platonic with someone other than us. That our time with him was coming to an end.”

“I absolutely was not…” Merlin can’t go on. He cannot say the words. “Aye,” he says softly. “That is all very true, Harry, but that was nae the reason why I did what I did.”

“I know that, Hamish, and once we all calm down and are able to talk rationally, Eggsy will see that.” Harry leans his forehead against Merlin’s. “I didn’t realize you watched him so carefully.”

“It’s not like I sit and stare at his feed twenty-four seven,” Merlin points out. “I check it now and then. He has the alarm on his mobile and knows how to use it, obviously, so I just look into things occasionally. The only reason I paid close attention to this was because of what I observed when I met the viper, and because of how often Eggsy mentioned the demon’s name.”

“I hope I always stay on your good side,” Harry says with a grin.

“I no longer have a good side.”

“I know your good side.” Harry turns around in Merlin’s arms, gently rubbing his arse against Merlin’s groin.

“Dirty old man.” But Merlin kisses his husband’s neck. 

“Eggsy. So nice to see you.” Simon opens his door with a broad smile on his face. “Any problems finding the place?”

“No, and thanks, nice to see you too.” Eggsy steps inside so Simon can close the door. His host is wearing a pair of jeans and an Arsenal jersey, which causes Eggsy to sigh with relief. He’d agonized over what to wear, not wanting to dress up but not wanting to look like too much of an idiot. He’d finally decided on jeans and a jumper, changing in one of the Kingsman fitting rooms before heading out after work. “I still feel like I shoulda brought something.”

“Nonsense. You brought yourself, and that’s all I wanted.” Simon gives him a cheerful smile. “Trust me. I have more than enough beer for the evening, and pizza just arrived. Let me give you the quick tour.” Simon leads him down a tiny hall. “Loo is that door on the left, here is the kitchen, and here is the living room. All you need to know for now.” Simon winks at him and Eggsy frowns before mentally shaking himself. Merlin has brainwashed him…he’s listening for secret meanings and innuendos in everything Simon says. “Have a seat there on the sofa, I’ll get us a beer.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy sits down and looks around the living room. An impressive television sits across the room on a black glass television stand with a sound bar down below. Pennants and posters advertising Simon’s favorite sports and very teams cover the walls. It’s a very masculine, very comfortable room. “Your flat is nice,” Eggsy says nervously.

“Thank you. It’s nice to have a place to unwind after work, isn’t it?” Simon hands Eggsy a bottle of beer with the cap off. 

“Yeah…a bit harder for me, since I’m living in someone else’s place. But I got a room of my own if I gotta hide away.”

“That’s right. You live with the married couple.” Simon sits at the opposite end of the sofa.

“Harry and Merlin,” Eggsy says with a nod.

“Is that strange, living in someone else’s house? Hear anything you shouldn’t?” Simon asks with a chuckle, nudging Eggsy with his elbow.

“Wot? Oh, no…they’re, uh, discreet that way,” Eggsy lies. The only time Harry and Merlin are discreet about their sexual activities is when Eggsy’s sick or actually needs a good night’s sleep. “Proper gents through and through.”

“That’s good. Do they have a problem with you bringing someone back to yours?”

“Um, well, no,” Eggsy says. He looks down at the two boxes of pizza. “This smells good.”

“Well, dig in! I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got plain cheese.”

“Perfect.” Eggsy picks up a slice and quickly takes a bite.

“Match starts in about fifteen minutes,” Simon informs him. “So…how was your day?”

“Long,” Eggsy says truthfully. “How about you?”

“Oh, you cannot imagine what happened today,” Simon begins, and then goes into a lengthy story about one of his customers. The story is amusing and told well, and Eggsy is soon laughing so hard he almost drops his second slice of pizza. He finishes his first beer about three minutes into the beginning of the match and Simon quickly gets up to replace it. “Here’s another, just in case,” Simon tells him, putting two bottles in front of him. He sits down again, a bit closer this time. 

“Oh, here.” Eggsy pushes the pizza box over a bit. “Sorry if I’m hogging it all.”

“Not in the slightest,” Simon says with a grin. He leans across Eggsy to get another slice. “Good, yeah? Found this place about three months ago.”

“Really good,” Eggsy agrees. “I’ve started making my own pizza…gave it a try one Saturday and it came out pretty nice. Harry and Merlin liked it a lot, so I’ve been doing it a few times a month.”

“Your own pizza…dough and everything?” Simon asks. Eggsy nods. “Well, perhaps you can make that for me sometime.”

“Uh, sure, no problem,” Eggsy says. 

Simon tilts his head, that lock of hair falling over his eye. “Is there anything you can’t do, Mr. Unwin?”

“Um, well, I can’t tie a bow tie,” Eggsy offers, and Simon laughs heartily.

“It’s not that difficult. I can show you sometime.”

Eggsy takes a deep swallow of his beer. Something’s changed…the atmosphere has grown thicker with something he can’t identify. Simon isn’t watching the match. He’s watching Eggsy, who quickly jumps to his feet. “Gonna…the loo…” He waves over his shoulder.

“Of course.” Simon opens another bottle of beer and takes a swig, turning his head back toward the television.

Eggsy makes it to the loo and closes the door, staring at himself in the mirror. “You are mental,” he informs himself quietly. “And Merlin, I am going to kick your fucking arse when I get home, putting all this ridiculous shit in my mind.” He splashes some water on his face, flushes the toilet as if he’s used it, and washes his hands before returning to the living room. Simon’s yelling at the telly when Eggsy comes in. “Did I miss something?”

“Only utter stupidity,” Simon growls. “Fair warning…I might have an aneurysm before this night is through.”

“Noted,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

They each finish a second beer and work on a third as they finish off the first pizza and open the second box. “Ready for more?” Simon gathers the empty bottles as he stands up. 

“Oh, no, thanks. Three is definitely enough for me. Perhaps a glass of water?”

“C’mon, Eggsy. It’s not like you have to drive.”

“Well, I do have to work tomorrow, and I know my limits,” Eggsy says with an apologetic smile. “Water?”

“Lightweight,” Simon says, but he winks as he says it. He comes back with a glass of water, hands it to Eggsy, and sits down again. Closer this time, his knee actually pressing against Eggsy’s.

“Thank you,” Eggsy says.

“You know, Eggsy, I’m really glad we could get together like this.” Simon turns his long body to face Eggsy, leaning an elbow on the back of the sofa. “Like actually spend time together.”

“Yeah, me too. Always good to spend time with a mate, yeah? And it’s nice to watch a match with someone who knows what’s going on and all.” Eggsy takes a large gulp of his water.

“Right.” Simon stretches out his arm until his hand is resting at the back of Eggsy’s neck. “And more private than a pub.” His fingers stroke the back of Eggsy’s hair.

“Uh, Simon? What are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you.” His other hand settles on Eggsy’s knee and slowly moves up his thigh a bit. “You are one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, but, uh, I ain’t all that.” Shocks of alarm vibrate through Eggsy’s body and he slides down the sofa a bit. “This how you always watch footie with mates?” He asks with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Only the ones I hope to have breakfast with the next morning.” Simon follows him down the sofa. “What do you say?” Simon cradles Eggsy’s face in his hand and kisses under his jaw.

“I say what the bloody hell is going on?” Eggsy jumps to his feet and Simon almost topples over.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s WRONG? What’s wrong is that I came here to watch footie…and you just kissed me!”

“Did I read things incorrectly?” Simon frowns. “You aren’t…you’re gay, correct?”

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy admits, wondering just how Simon figured that out. “But…”

“Then what’s the problem?” Simon gets up and stands in front of him without touching him. 

“Well, first of all, I’m…I’m not single. I’m involved in a relationship…a serious one. So I ain’t looking for a boyfriend or nothing. I’m sorry,” Eggsy says sincerely.

Simon laughs. “I’m not looking for a boyfriend either.” He leans in and drags his nose along the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “Just a bit of fun…and I think you’d be a LOT of fun. It’s taken everything I have to keep my hands off that delicious arse of yours.”

“Oi.” Eggsy puts a hand on Simon’s chest to gain some distance. “I said I’m taken.”

“It’s just sex. Your ‘serious relationship’ doesn’t need to know. It’s not like you’re not interested.”

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at him.

“Come on, Eggsy. I’ve been flirting with you since the first day and you haven’t exactly told me to stop.”

“You wasn’t flirting! You was just getting to know me.”

“That’s not how I get to know most people.” Eggsy’s face flames with embarrassment. “I don’t find excuses to return to their places of employment. I don’t wait outside in the hopes of running into them. It’s hard for me to admit, but I’ve become quite obsessed with you.” Simon’s hands start at Eggsy’s shoulders, slide down his arms, and rest at his hips. “You’re intoxicating.”

“Bruv…Simon.” Eggsy uses two hands this time, actually pushing Simon away. “I’m really sorry…we apparently both misread this situation. I ain’t looking for a bit on the side. I’m in love with someone and would never betray them like this. You’re a handsome bloke, well fit, real nice. I thought…I thought you just wanted us to be mates. Hang out and all. I’m really sorry.”

“So am I,” Simon says sadly. “We could have had a really good time.”

“We good? Cuz we’re missing a decent match, looks like.” Eggsy peers around Simon to look at the telly, hands nervously twitching at his sides.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Eggsy.” Simon starts walking to the door.

“Wot?” Eggsy whispers. “So that’s…that’s the only reason you wanted me here, so we could sleep together?”

“Pretty much.” Simon shrugs. “I prefer to watch footie on my own, to be honest.” Eggsy slowly approaches the door. “And you’re sure I can’t change your mind? Because…that arse,” Simon all but groans. “I’ve had dreams about it, about how it would feel clenched around me.”

“You absolutely cannot change my mind,” Eggsy says tightly.

“Sorry to hear it.” Simon opens the door, eyes running over Eggsy in a lascivious manner. “What a shame.” He shakes his head.

“Yeah. A shame. Bye.” Eggsy edges around him and goes out of the flat.

“That is ridiculous. There is not ONE agent who could run like that,” Merlin says as they watch Daniel Craig bounce around what is supposed to be Madagascar.

“I could,” Harry observes. “Back in the day.”

“Dream on, Harry,” Merlin says wryly. They hear the click of the front door locks and stare at one another. Harry lowers the volume on the television. The door closes, the locks settle back into place, and footsteps drag along the foyer. Eggsy soon appears in the doorway of the living room. His entire body droops, making him look smaller and younger than Merlin’s ever seen him. Merlin is unsure what to say, so he starts with, “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hey.”

“You are back earlier than expected. We are making fun of James Bond, would you like to join us?” Harry asks politely.

“I…that’s…” Eggsy’s chin trembles and his hand clench into fists at his side.

Merlin and Harry stand as one. “Eggsy, are ye all right?” Merlin whispers.

“Yeah.” Eggsy sniffles and angrily swipes his fingers over his eyes. “Fuck. I’m NOT gonna cry.”

“What happened?” Harry demands, moving faster than Merlin’s ever seen him move. He takes Eggsy’s chin in his hand and forces Eggsy to look him in the eye. “Did he hurt you? Did he lay a hand on you? Kingsman agents vow to only take a life to save another but I will gladly make an exception to this rule.”

“No, Harry, it ain’t like that. It’s fine. He didn’t touch me. Well, he DID, but not like…in a bad way.” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath and his eyes finally meet Merlin’s over Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m so fucking sorry. Shoulda known you was right, you know everything…I was so fucking stupid.”

“Eggsy.” Harry pulls him into a tight embrace. Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s jumper and buries his face in Harry’s chest. Merlin sees Eggsy’s shoulders shake with sobs.

“Let’s sit down,” Merlin says, feeling useless and lost. His earlier anger is completely gone for the moment, replaced by concern for their boy.

“Yes, Eggsy, come sit with us.” Harry guides Eggsy to the sofa, pulling out his handkerchief along the way.

“Thanks.” Eggsy flops down between them on the sofa. Harry immediately puts an arm around him and tugs him close while Merlin simply puts a hand on Eggsy’s knee. Eggsy peeks at Merlin. “Mean it. I’m so fucking sorry, Merlin. I…fuck.” Eggsy scrubs at his face with the handkerchief. “Can’t believe I’m fucking crying like a little girl about this.”

“Why don’t ye tell us what happened, lad?” Merlin asks quietly.

“Went over there, he was waiting with pizza and beer. We talked a bit about work and all, and then the match came on. Was having a real good time. Then he, well, made his move.” Merlin growls. He can’t help it. He notices Harry’s arm tighten around Eggsy’s body. “Nothing too bad, just, uh, kissed my cheek and pretty much told me he wanted to fuck me.” Harry makes a horrible sound. “Not like THAT, didn’t say it that way. Made it sound all nice, talking about us eating breakfast together, and how he’s been obsessed with me and how good my arse would feel around him.”

Merlin doesn’t SAY he’s going to kill Simon. He just thinks it. Hard. While making a mental list of all the ways he knows how to do it. And he’s fairly certain Harry is more than likely doing something similar.

“I stopped that shit right away,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Put space between us, explained I had someone that I loved and that I wasn’t interested. He tried to talk me into it anyway, said my significant other would never know.” He shakes his head. “Like I would EVER do that to someone. And he said…he said I acted like I was interested. I wasn’t. Ever! Wasn’t ever interested in more than just being mates, swear down!”

“We know, dear boy,” Harry says. “We would never doubt you. You are the most loyal person we’ve ever met.” Merlin nods in agreement.

“And I figured we was all good and could get back to just being mates…but…but…” Eggsy’s eyes well up again. “Christ, why does this hurt so damn much? He didn’t WANT to be mates. If I didn’t want to fuck, he didn’t want me there. Sent me on my way.” Eggsy heaves a heavy sigh. “You was right. Here I thought I was making something of myself…that I was good enough for a bloke like him to wanna be my friend, but nothing’s changed. I’m still filth from the Estates. All I’m good for is to spread my legs and…”

“NO.” Merlin’s voice is like ice. “Dinnae finish that sentence, Eggsy. That is NOT all you’re good for. Ye are an incredible young man, brilliant and strong and loyal. Ye have a heart of gold with a generous soul. It is nae your fault that this ridiculous excuse for a human being could nae see past your beautiful outside.”

“Wanted him to like me…but not like this,” Eggsy whispers miserably. He tucks himself into Harry’s shoulder.

“Everyone who meets you likes you, darling,” Harry promises.

“Merlin, I can’t say sorry enough,” Eggsy says, sitting up a bit. He takes Merlin’s hand in his and actually kisses each knuckle. “Wanted a friend so bad that I said terrible things. I was a brat…a monster. Said you didn’t know about having friends, who does that to someone they love?”

“It is true,” Merlin admits.

“Not the point,” Eggsy says. He rubs his cheek against Merlin’s hand. “Shoulda known better…you only ever want me safe, only ever wanna protect me. You weren’t spying on me. But I only cared about myself and making a new friend. Shoulda believed you.”

“Eggsy, of course ye would have doubted it. Anyone would,” Merlin insists. “He was polite, complimentary, easy to talk to. And ye have such a low opinion of yourself that of COURSE ye dinnae see that he was interested in you this way.”

“Still…ain’t how you act. Not to a friend, not to a lover…” Eggsy studies his hands. “Not to a master or sir. I deserve whatever punishment you wanna give me.”

Merlin’s eyes widen in surprise. He glances at his husband, who looks just as shocked. “We can discuss that later,” Harry says, as if he and Merlin hadn’t talked about it just that morning. “I’m so sorry you’re hurting, Eggsy.”

“I’m just…embarrassed. Feel so fucking stupid…how did I not see it? He said he was flirting with me and I was completely clueless.”

“You do not see your own perfection,” Harry coos, kissing Eggsy’s cheek, his forehead, his nose. Merlin rolls his eyes, even though he agrees with Harry.

“Can’t believe I’m so needy for attention that I allowed this bastard to make me act this way.” Eggsy shakes his head. “I got friends. I mean, I got the boys and all.”

“You do,” Merlin agrees. “But who doesn’t like the attentions of someone, even in a platonic manner? I myself am not interested in spending time with anyone socially, but when Percival stops by my office and we enjoy a cup of tea together, I dinnae mind it.”

“Simon Roberts is very good at his job,” Harry says suddenly. “He is the consummate salesman. He has a way with words, is suave and glib, and he was able to direct your amazing light onto himself without much effort.”

“I just…ugh…feel so wrong.” Eggsy twists his hands. “So many feelings jumbling around. Hurt, shame, anger. I spent so much of today being angry at you two, especially you, Merlin…and I’m the one who did the most wrong.”

“Ye were wrong, lad, but it was nae intentional. Ye did not mean anything in a malicious way. I forgive ye…ye may stop apologizing,” Merlin tells him.

Eggsy slides across the sofa a bit to arrange himself on Merlin’s lap. “Sorry…gotta say it.” He gives Merlin a tender kiss. “Don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“It’s not that bad, Eggsy,” Harry promises. “So much of this was almost a misunderstanding. We will all get over it.”

“We will,” Merlin says, smiling with satisfaction.

Eggsy immediately pulls back. “No.”

“What?” Merlin puts on his innocent face.

“You don’t fool me for a minute. You ain’t killing him.”

“Dearest, we would never…”

“Don’t ‘dearest we would never’ me,” Eggsy says, actually poking Harry in the chest. “I’ve met you two…know you’ll find an excuse to end him, and I’m telling you not to.”

“He hurt ye,” Merlin reminds Eggsy. This is ridiculous. The viper deserves it. “He seduced ye into his home so he could talk ye into bed, and even after ye refused, he continued to try. He made ye feel as if ye were nothing more than a piece of arse.”

“He won’t suffer,” Harry vows.

“Oh, he most definitely will,” Merlin contradicts.

“Harry…HAMISH!” Eggsy snaps, and Merlin blinks. Eggsy very rarely uses his given name. “I’m telling you right now…Simon Roberts ends up in the A and E for even a paper cut, it ain’t gonna end well for either one of you. I might not be a stone cold killer, but I make the food you eat.” He gives them each a meaningful look. “And I’ll know if it happens. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Eggsy, that demon…”

“Merlin, he didn’t do nothing but try to get me into bed,” Eggsy reminds him. “That ain’t a crime, definitely not punishable by death. He never lied to me straight out…never said he was something he wasn’t. If anyone’s at fault here, it’s me. I didn’t trust your instincts and I acted like a prick.”

“I dinnae agree,” Merlin says, although part of him sees the logic in Eggsy’s argument.

“Fine. I won’t kill him. But if I ever see him again, it won’t be pretty,” Harry says.

“Agreed.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives them each one more serious look before cuddling close to Merlin once more. Merlin wraps his arms around their pet and looks at Harry. Harry gives him an odd look.

“Later,” Merlin mouths, deep in thought as he kisses the top of Eggsy’s head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of spanking/punishment in this chapter, fyi.

True to his word, Eggsy makes a delicious roast pork dinner for Harry the next night. He also makes Merlin’s favorite biscuits to go with their coffee after dinner. He does two loads of laundry as soon as he gets home from work, cleans the en suite, and changes all the bed linens.

“I don’t like this,” Harry says as he watches Eggsy fold socks on the bed. “He’s like some sort of housekeeping machine.”

“I dinnae know much about emotions, Harry, but I’d say he feels guilty.” Merlin puts an arm around his husband. “He’s working through a few things…still hurt by that cockstain’s rejection of his friendship, as well as embarrassed by his own utter obliviousness.” Harry looks at him in amazement. “Stop. I’m brilliant, remember? I can work through problems, even if they involve feelings.”

“You are completely brilliant, husband.” Harry kisses Merlin’s chin. 

“Did ye have time to think about my idea?” Merlin asks him, pulling him down the hall a bit.

“I did, but are you sure Chester will approve?”

“Chester won’t care. He signs whatever I put in front of him as long as I talk in circles while he does it,” Merlin says with a grin. “I think you and I both know who actually runs Kingsman.”

“Yes.” Harry presses Merlin against the wall. “Your power is one of the things I love about you.”

“Nae, what you love about me is my willingness to watch you beat the hell out of someone.” Merlin licks Harry’s jaw.

“Oi, get a room, you two,” Eggsy says as he heads for his bedroom with an armful of clean clothes.

“Okay. Yours.” Harry takes Merlin’s hand and starts to drag him into the spare room. They bring Eggsy along with them, tumbling him onto the bed as they fall.

“Idiots! My laundry!” Eggsy exclaims, laughing as he gets up and starts refolding.

Merlin leans on one elbow and looks around the room. “Ye know ye are welcome to officially move into our bedroom at any time, lad,” he says seriously. They’ve made this offer more than once.

And Eggsy makes the same argument now that he’s been making all along. “You two are married. You deserve a space to yourselves.”

“Eggsy…”

“Nah, it’s all good, bruv.” Eggsy smiles at Merlin, who growls in response. “I need space for myself, too. Plus there ain’t no room for my stuff with all of Harry’s suits and things. This is good for me. I know I got an open invitation to your bed.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss Merlin before going to the chest of drawers and shoving clothing in wherever it will fit. Harry makes a noise of alarm and hops off the bed to start a lecture on the proper way to treat one’s clothes. Merlin rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

Later that evening, after dishes are done and put away, they settle into the living room to watch a bit of telly. Merlin sits on his favorite chair, Harry at the end of the sofa, while Eggsy hesitates in the doorway. “May I kneel for you, Master?”

Merlin and Harry look at each other in surprise. “Do ye need to be a puppy tonight, lad?”

“No. I just…I wanna kneel, please.”

“I will never deny ye that if ye need it.” Merlin taps his knee. Eggsy eagerly gets his cushion and drops it by Merlin’s feet. He arranges himself on his knees and curls close to Merlin’s body, resting his face on Merlin’s leg. Merlin strokes his hair. “Are ye all right?”

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Eggsy…everything is forgiven,” Harry says quietly. “Everyone said some things they regret, apologies were made. You did not go to that man’s house looking for sex. No trust was betrayed.”

Eggsy turns his head ever so slightly. “That ain’t true.” The words are so low Merlin almost can’t hear them. “I betrayed my Master’s trust. I used hurtful words on purpose.” Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s thigh for a long moment. Merlin says nothing, simply continues to stroke his hair. “My Master shows his heart to very few people and I am one of them. I betrayed his trust by saying something I knew could hurt him.”

“This is still bothering you,” Harry states.

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy pulls back to look Merlin in the eye. “I ain’t felt right all day. Even Andrew asked if I was okay at work today. Felt like something was pushing at me all day…telling me I did wrong. I’d…I’d like you to punish me, Master. However you see fit. Dunno much about like levels of punishing or whatever…know there are probably rules. Am…am I even allowed to ask for punishment?”

“Aye, lad, ye are. If ye think it is what might settle ye, and we agree with ye.” Merlin looks at his husband. “And I think Harry and I are of a similar mind.”

“Yes, Eggsy. You’re right, different infractions require different levels of punishment.” Harry gives Merlin a small smile. “While I was hurt that you didn’t believe us, I do believe your Master is the one who was wronged in this situation…and he should be the one that punishes you.”

“Sorta was thinking that way myself.” Eggsy looks up at Merlin with a somber face.

“This is not a punishment that ends with sex, pet,” Merlin says sternly. “Not like the last time. But, like last time, this is the end. Punishment is given, atonement is made, and we dinnae bring it up again.”

“Yes, Master. But if you…if you and Sir want to fuck or whatever when it’s done, I don’t mind, really. I know what you two like.”

“We shall see about that,” Merlin says evasively. “Now, then, Harry, what do you think about a spanking? It will hurt, and it will linger over the next few days, but it’s nothing that would cause unnecessary trauma.”

“I think that sounds quite appropriate,” Harry replies.

“All right, pet. Undress all the way, fold your clothes nicely like a good boy,” Merlin tells him. Eggsy hops to his feet.

“Can I…can I please kiss my Sir?”

“Of course ye may,” Merlin says generously. “Actually, your Sir will assist in your punishment. Once ye are naked, move your cushion to kneel in front of Harry, your top half on his lap.”

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy gets up and strips down, neatly folding his jeans and vest before placing them on his trainers in a stack in the corner. Only then does he kneel before Harry, draping himself over Harry’s lap. “I’m sorry, Sir,” Eggsy whispers. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, that I said hateful things to your husband.”

“All is forgiven, darling boy.” Harry kisses the upturned face. 

“Now then, pet, ye will count out loud. Fifteen, I think.” Merlin also kneels by Harry’s legs. “Ye know how to use your safeword.”

“Yes, Master.”

Merlin kisses him. “I love ye, pet.”

“Love you.” Eggsy drops his head and waits. Merlin’s hand pulls back. “Ow! One…thank you, Master,” Eggsy grunts.

The grunts turn to pants and whines as Merlin continues. “You’re doing so well, lad,” Merlin murmurs after number seven. His hand is starting to get a bit sore, and Eggsy’s arse is turning a lovely shade of pink. 

“Th-thank you, Master,” Eggsy sniffles. Merlin spanks again. “Fuck…eight…th-thank you, Master.” Nine, ten, eleven. “Twelve! I’m sorry, Master…so fucking sorry. I was so stupid, shoulda listened.”

“You’re not stupid, dearest,” Harry murmurs, running a hand along Eggsy’s naked back.

Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s stomach and sobs with numbers twelve and thirteen. “Worst pet ever…worst boy…fuck…”

Harry makes a face as he looks down at his wet shirt but to his credit he lets it slide. Merlin rolls his eyes. “Two more, pet. Can ye take two more?” Eggsy nods. “Use your words.”

“Y-yes, Master.”

Eggsy’s arse has gone from a mild pink to flaming red. Merlin gives the last two spanks before Eggsy has time to react. “Ye are finished, pet.”

Eggsy allows his body to collapse onto Harry’s legs, sliding down to hide his face in Harry’s lap. “Good boy…such a very good boy,” Harry coos. Merlin stands and stretches, unashamed of the erection pushing at the front of his trousers. He’d told Eggsy no sex and he meant it…but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t enjoyed the punishment. “Would you like some help with that?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow even as he pets their boy.

“It will go away,” Merlin says, although he licks his lips as he looks at Eggsy’s burning skin.

Eggsy lifts his tearstained face. “Use me, Master. Want your come on me…do it.” Merlin stares down at him in surprise. “Know you want to…want to give that to you.” He rolls back onto Harry’s lap and wiggles his arse a bit. “PLEASE, Master.”

“Do as our boy says, Hamish,” Harry says in a tight voice.

Merlin groans and falls back onto his knees. He undoes his belt and fly, working his hard cock through the flap in his pants. He gets as close to Eggsy as he can, lightly dragging the head of his cock over the inflamed skin. Eggsy hisses as Harry draws in a ragged breath. Merlin quickly strokes himself, eyes glued to the red marks in the shape of his own hand. They look as if they are about to actually burst into flames at any moment. Eggsy rubs his face over Harry’s clothed cock and Harry grunts, using a hand on the back of Eggsy’s hand to stop him. “Sir?”

“No, Eggsy. We said there would be no sex for you. Obey me.”

The stern coldness in Harry’s voice is enough to send Merlin over the edge. White stripes of come land in stark contrast to Eggsy’s red skin. “Good boy,” Merlin manages, sinking back onto his heels when he’s done. He meets Harry’s gaze. “Take our pet up to help him clean off, Harry. He needs your tender care.”

“Of course.” Harry gives Eggsy a warm smile as they all stand, Eggsy weaving on his feet a bit.

“Thank you, Master.” Eggsy turns to Merlin. 

“It was my great pleasure, my pet.” Merlin gives Eggsy a gentle kiss. “Now off to the shower with ye.”

An hour later they are tucked into Harry and Merlin’s large bed, Harry in his satin pajamas, Merlin in a pair of old pajama bottoms, and Eggsy in a vest and his pants. Eggsy is lying between them with his head on Harry’s chest, one hand twisted back to touch Merlin’s leg. Merlin meets Harry’s gaze and nods. “Darling, what would you think about changing your profession?”

“Changing my profession?” Eggsy freezes. “Like my job? Am…am I getting fired? Is it cuz of Simon?” He sits up to look at them in horror. “Did he get me fired cuz I wouldn’t…”

“Nae, lad. Calm down.” Merlin glares at Harry. “You are a HORRIBLE influence.”

“Me?” Harry glares back.

“He’s learned these dramatic outbursts from you.”

“Focus!” Eggsy says sharply, snapping his fingers. They gape at him. “Thank you. Now what’s this about me losing my job?”

“No one is losing their job!” Merlin groans. 

“A new job. A promotion, if you will,” Harry says. He sits up. Merlin huffs a sigh and sits up as well. Harry takes Eggsy’s hands and starts to play with them. “What would you think…about working at HQ?”

“At Kingsman HQ?” Eggsy asks incredulously. “Doing what?”

“We thought ye might be interested in working at the kennels.”

“Kennels. You mean like dogs?”

“Aye, lad. Ye knew they have dogs at Kingsman.”

“I do, but…” Eggsy makes a face. “Know it’s stupid, but for a second there I thought ya meant…ya meant maybe as an agent. But I know I can’t do that.”

“Dearest, I would love nothing more than to nominate you as an agent, simply because I know you would excel and I would be absolutely insufferable with pride,” Harry says, the sincerity flowing from him in waves. “But unfortunately Chester King is quite unwavering on this point…Kingsman knights must come from a certain class of people.”

“I get it,” Eggsy mumbles. “Like I said, it was stupid.”

“I am quite glad ye cannae become a knight,” Merlin says honestly. Eggsy looks wounded. “It is already so hard sending Harry into the field, possibly never to return. If there was a chance of losing you that way as well…” Merlin trails off, clearing his throat and looking away.

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. The hurt look is gone, replaced by one of infinite tenderness. “I ain’t going nowhere, swear down.”

“Of course not,” Merlin says harshly. “As Harry was saying…”

“We thought you might like to work at Kingsman with the dogs instead of at the shop. You could still help Andrew now and then, perhaps.”

“Working with dogs all day…that sounds aces. But I ain’t…I ain’t taking someone else’s job, am I? You’re not like, getting rid of someone to give me a place?” Eggsy asks hesitantly.

“I love ye, lad, but I would nae behave in such a manner,” Merlin snaps. “One of the young men currently employed in the kennels has gotten married and is moving to Cardiff, leaving an opening for you.”

“But you said if I wanted to work at HQ, I had to live there,” Eggsy says skeptically. “Remember?”

“I do remember, lad. I am nae senile yet,” Merlin points out. Harry snorts but says nothing. “I think ye would agree that our circumstances have changed a bit. When I initially offered ye a job I thought ye nothing but a nuisance to whom Kingsman owed a favor.”

“And now?” Eggsy asks with a dazzling smile, crawling over to carefully settle himself on Merlin’s lap.

“Now I think ye nothing but a naughty little boy with excellent culinary abilities.”

“And you love me,” Eggsy says, kissing him.

“Aye, I love ye,” Merlin says. Harry chuckles as Eggsy laughs triumphantly.

“Is it something you think you’d like, Eggsy?” Harry asks. 

“Sounds great. Like that I’d be working at HQ, just like you and Merlin.” Eggsy blushes. “Like I’m a real Kingsman or something.” A thought occurs to him. “Can I bring JB to work with me?”

“Aye, lad, as long as ye dinnae show favoritism. Ye will have a job to do.”

“I think it will be good for him to socialize with other dogs,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. “I won’t be leaving Andrew in a bind, will I?”

“Nae, lad. I’ve spoken with him about it, and he says he might advertise your job as a part-time position, have someone come in two or three times a week.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says. “Yeah, sounds good.” He gives Merlin a thorough kiss, surprising him. “Thanks for always looking out for me, Merlin…for giving me a chance to do something with my life.”

“I’m only providing the opportunity, lad. What ye do with it is up to you,” Merlin reminds him.

He meets Harry’s gaze and they both smile with satisfaction as Eggsy goes on and on about all the puppies he’ll get to play with.

Puppies. Not vipers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I THOUGHT this was all going to be resolved in eight chapters...but I was wrong. So you, my sweet reader, will have to sit through one more chapter. Hopefully it's not too much of a hardship. :) It was either that or a ridiculously long chapter eight, which made me a little itchy.

“Hi, Andrew.” Eggsy fidgets nervously as he stands in front of the counter, fingers picking at the hem of his vest. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“Whatever for?” Andrew asks in surprise.

“I feel like I’m letting you down, leaving you in the lurch.”

“Not at all, Eggsy.” Andrew comes around the counter to shake Eggsy’s hand. “You deserve a change of scenery. I know how much you enjoy your own dog, and this will be the perfect job for you, I think.”

“Well, any time you need me in here, let Merlin know and he’ll tell me,” Eggsy promises. “I’ll even come after my own shift, move things, do the window, whatever.”

“You’re a good boy.” Andrew clasps Eggsy’s hands in both of his. “Now get to work…you don’t want to be late on your first day.”

“No, I sure don’t,” Eggsy says. “Well…have a good one.”

“You as well.” Andrew gives him a smile and a wave as Eggsy goes to the fitting room. 

He’s shocked to see Harry seated on a chair and Merlin leaning against the wall. “It’s about time,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes as he presses his hand to the mirror. “Some of us don’t get to start work at nine.”

“Some of us do,” Harry says with a grin as he unfolds himself from the chair. “Ready, darling?”

“What are you two doing here?” Eggsy asks in confusion. “You left for work.”

“We did. And then we waited here to escort you in to HQ on your first day.” Harry beams at him. 

“A bit first day of school, innit?” Eggsy asks, unable to keep a grin from his face.

“Aye…and if we’re lucky, we can beat up a few bullies for ye,” Merlin says. His whole demeanor shouts, ‘this is ridiculous and I feel like a fool’ but he’s there. For Eggsy.

Harry and Merlin start bantering about a mission as the lift descends, but Eggsy simply leans against the wall in silence. He’s actually doing this. He’s going to working with dogs…as in playing with dogs and feeding them and cleaning up after them for a living. He can’t keep the silly grin off his face. “Love you two,” he says suddenly, and they both stop talking.

“Why do ye say that?” Merlin asks suspiciously.

“Because it’s true,” Eggsy says. “Know the dynamic has to change as soon as the doors open, so I’m saying it now. I love the both of you, and I’m so damn lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for everything.”

“Well.” Merlin clears his throat. “Ye are quite welcome, of course.”

“Dear boy.” Harry pulls Eggsy into his arms and kisses him.

“Cameras, Harry!”

“You can erase the footage, Hamish,” Harry says before kissing Eggsy again.

The first days fly by. Eggsy gets up and makes breakfast for Merlin and Harry, who both usually leave the house somewhere between seven and eight. Eggsy then packs JB into his travel crate and lugs it out to the waiting cab. JB wriggles with excitement during the car ride; he already loves HQ and the new friends he’s made. Eggsy has already made a few friends as well; Richard, the young Scot in charge of the kennel, as well as Rob and Mitch, friends of Richard’s who work in the garage. They’ve had lunch together every day that week so far, and Eggsy can’t remember the last time he felt so at ease with someone. They’re kind, they’re hard-working, and they don’t look down on Eggsy for anything. He’s just the new bloke working at the kennel. It doesn’t matter that his jeans are worn, or that he speaks with a bit of an accent. He’s part of Kingsman now, just like them. He’d loved his job in the shop but always felt a bit like he was playing a part. Now he can simply be himself.

Eggsy’s sweeping the puppy’s play area behind the kennel one day when he hears a surprised, “Eggsy?”

He turns and grins. “Lancelot! Long time no see.”

“I’ve been on a long assignment in Peru,” she says. 

Eggsy looks down and his eyes widen. “And who is this beautiful creature?” He pets the black poodle.

“This is Winston. He was staying with my brother while I was away, and he just hasn’t been acting right. I wanted Richard to look at him.”

“Sure, yeah. He’s in the office.” Eggsy hangs up the broom and walks her down the hall inside the kennel. 

“I didn’t realize you were working here now…is everything all right?”

“Oh, yeah! Merlin found out there was an opening here, knew I’d like it. I love dogs,” Eggsy tells her. “My dog’s around here somewhere…little pug named JB.” He knocks on the office door. “Oi, Richard, Lancelot is here with her dog and needs to speak with you.”

“Of course.” Richard stands up from his desk. “Please come in, Lancelot.”

“See you later,” Eggsy says with a wave, heading back outside to his job. “THERE you are,” he says as JB tumbles around the corner. “What trouble YOU been getting into?”

He finishes his sweeping and starts filling water dishes with a hose. It isn’t long before Lancelot reappears in the door. “Mind if I join you for a bit?”

“Of course not. Everything okay with Winston?”

“Yes. Richard seems to think everything’s fine but asked to keep Winston overnight, just in case.”

“Richard is aces. He’s so good with the dogs…agents, too,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

“So…Merlin got you this job? I hope it’s not because of that day you and I were talking…he seemed quite upset.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Eggsy waves a hand in the air. “Me and Merlin are good.” He smiles as he remembers just how good they were the night before, Eggsy riding Merlin’s beautiful cock while Harry watched. “He don’t really need people in his life, so he don’t get the whole thing about being social. Don’t matter much here, though…Richard don’t care WHO I talk to as long as the work gets done. He’s a good mate already.”

“Good…it’s always nice to have friends at work.” Lancelot sighs. “I love being an agent, but sometimes it gets lonely. The other agents are too old, or too…”

“Male?” Eggsy finishes, and she nods. “Well, if it ain’t against any sort of protocol, you’re welcome to hang with me and Richard and his friends any time you want. We have lunch every day up at the manor…know you ain’t always around, but you can look for us.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.” She blushes with pleasure. “As far as I know there aren’t any protocols in place about platonic relationships…just romantic ones.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks, thinking of Harry and Merlin.

“Except for Galahad and Merlin, of course,” she says as if she’s reading his mind. “I asked my uncle about that once, and he said they never asked permission…they just did it.”

“I can believe that.” Eggsy turns off the water. “Hey…me and Richard are going out for a beer after work tomorrow night, you should come.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Or is beer with a plate of greasy fish and chips below you?” Eggsy teases.

“FAR below me,” she replies. “But I will do my level best not to look down my nose at you.”

“How kind, milady,” he says. “Lemme get your number.” Eggsy pulls his mobile from his jeans. She hesitates ever so slightly. “I ain’t looking for nothing more than a new friend,” he says quickly. “Got everything I need on the romantic side of things.” She nods and rattles off her number. He puts it into his mobile. “L-A-N…”

“R-O-X,” she interrupts. “My name is Roxanne, but you may call me Roxy. If we’re going to be sharing chips in a pub, I don’t want you calling me Lancelot.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Roxy.”

“So,” Eggsy says as he ladles soup into Merlin’s bowl and then Harry’s. “Going out with the boys tomorrow night…hope that’s okay.”

“Jamal and your other friends?” Harry asks curiously.

“Nah, blokes from work. Richard and Mitch and Rob…izzat okay?” Eggsy anxiously looks from Merlin to Harry and back again.

“Of course it is okay, lad. Ye are nae a prisoner here.”

“Yeah, but…just wanna make sure you don’t mind. On the up and up, swear down. Just a bunch of mates having a few pints…won’t get drunk or nothing. Oh, and Lancelot’s coming, too.”

Harry’s eyebrows go up. “Lancelot?”

“Yeah…she’s still feeling a bit lonely at work, invited her to come along. She’s just like one of the boys…got the feeling that she can drink us under the table just as quick as knock us there,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

“That was nice of you to invite her, although I’m not at all surprised. You have such a generous heart, my boy.” Harry beams at him.

Eggsy glances at Merlin. “You got anything to say?”

“Just that ye please let us know when ye arrive home if we are already in bed, so we dinnae think there’s an intruder sneaking about.”

“I promise,” Eggsy says.

Later that evening, as Harry and Merlin maneuver about the en suite preparing for bed, Harry says, “He’s making friends.”

“Aye…not a huge surprise. As ye said, he has a generous heart and a nice smile. He is exactly who anyone would wish to be friends with, if they actually felt the need to make a friend.” Merlin pulls out the dental floss. Harry shudders and looks away. “They’re TEETH, Harry.”

“I know, but they still are on the very short list of things that I find quite disgusting.”

“You care for your own teeth.”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy watching you care for yours.” Harry shudders again. “I’m going to bed.” He all but runs from the room. Merlin rolls his eyes and finishes his flossing.

When he turns off the light and leaves the en suite, Harry and Eggsy are already snuggled together in bed. Merlin climbs in behind Harry. “Poor Harry,” Eggsy coos, petting Harry’s arm. “Was Merlin being scary again with the floss?”

“He started doing it right in front of me,” Harry pouts. 

“And people are actually afraid of you.” Merlin snorts as he leans over and presses the button the nightstand, sending the room into semi-darkness.

“I’m afraid of you, if it makes you feel any better, Harry.”

“Thank you, my boy.”

“Bloody hell.” Merlin burrows down into the blankets, kisses the back of Harry’s neck, and falls asleep.

They fall into an easy routine over the next two weeks, with Eggsy settling in at the kennels as if he’s always been there. Merlin knows Richard and the other men Eggsy’s been spending time with and he likes them all. He’s done a bit of observing, asked a few questions, but has no cause for alarm. Everyone likes Eggsy because he’s a genuinely good person. Merlin’s also pleased to see Lancelot hanging around with Eggsy on occasion; she’s a smart girl and an excellent agent, but he can only imagine how difficult it must be for her as the only female in what has been, up to now, a complete and utter men’s club.

Harry heads to Rome for a quick two day mission, and that leaves Merlin on his own with Eggsy. He tells his boy not to make dinner on the second night; he’ll grab Chinese on the way home and that way they can spend time with Harry instead of worrying about cooking and washing up. Merlin orders online as soon as he’s out of the lift, and strides through the shop with lo mein on his mind. “Have a nice evening, Merlin,” Andrew says as he empties the till.

“Andrew…I’ve been meaning to ask you. Have you been doing all right without Eggsy? He’s very worried about you.”

“Such a nice boy,” Andrew says with a fond smile. “Tell him I’m doing fine. I might ask him to take a look at the window next week, if that’s all right.”

“I’m not his boss, but I figure it should be fine,” Merlin says. “And have ye made any headway in replacing him?”

“It’s a unique situation, since we can’t have just anyone here in the shop. As you know, the agents rarely pass through here, but it does look suspicious when the same people come through the shop on a regular basis. I’ve been working with Fiona to create a few tests for potential applicants…although right now they’re coming directly off the street.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, just this afternoon a young man came in and asked about a job. The salesman for Windom and Hobbs…Simon Roberts.”

Merlin’s blood goes from ice to boiling hot in seconds. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Apparently he’s lost his job and is in need of employment. That’s not why he stopped in here, of course. He was actually asking after Eggsy and I informed him that he’d moved on to another position. I didn’t say anything about it being with Kingsman, of course.”

“Of course,” Merlin echoes. “And you’re sure it was this Simon Roberts?”

“I am. He was always such a polite young fellow, and seemed to have struck up quite a friendship with Eggsy. I’m surprised he didn’t know Eggsy was no longer working here in the shop.”

“And what did you tell him about the job?”

“I simply took his information and said once we were actually hiring, I would keep him in mind.”

“That was very smart. I’ll tell Eggsy Mr. Roberts stopped by,” Merlin says. “Good night, Andrew.” 

Merlin’s sure steam is actually escaping from his ears as he climbs into the back of the Kingsman cab.

“I need to talk to you,” Merlin murmurs to Harry as soon as he comes in the door from his mission.

“Harry! I missed you!” Eggsy barrels down the hall and into Harry’s arms. “We’ve got Chinese takeaway all ready for you. Get upstairs and change so we can eat.” Eggsy squeezes him tight. “Mmm, missed you so much.”

“I was only gone for two days, Eggsy,” Harry says with a laugh, giving Merlin a questioning look. Merlin looks toward the second floor. “I’ll be down as soon as I can.”

“Don’t let your husband seduce you,” Eggsy says as Merlin and Harry go up the steps. “I’m hungry?”

“I will nae lay a finger on him, lad,” Merlin promises. 

As soon as they’re in the bedroom Harry closes the door. “What’s wrong?”

“That…that viper.” Merlin starts to slowly pace about the bedroom.

“What viper? Wait…Simon?”

“Aye,” Merlin hisses. “I spoke with Andrew on the way out, asked him how he was getting along. He mentioned that Mr. Roberts stopped by the shop earlier today…looking to speak with Eggsy.”

“That insufferable…”

“And when Andrew mentioned that Eggsy was no longer working in the shop, the bastard had the bollocks to ask for a job, since he’d been let go from his own position.”

Harry narrows his eyes. “Merlin McNair…did you get that boy fired?”

“I didn’t ‘get him fired.’ He got himself fired when he had the nerve to touch our pet.”

“How?”

“I might have placed a wee bug in his boss’s ear about Mr. Roberts and his penchant for taking long liquid lunches at local pubs,” Merlin replies. “Nothing that Eggsy could get angry about, but enough to make people question the viper’s work ethic.”

“Yes…a company like that would not like the idea of one of their representatives visiting customers while intoxicated,” Harry says with a grin. “Well played, Hamish.”

“But now he’s back. I’d hoped Eggsy’s refusal was enough, but apparently he’s…tenacious,” Merlin muses.

“Our boy is gorgeous,” Harry points out. “And some men do enjoy a bit of a chase.”

“The question is what do we do next.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Hamish, the man has done nothing wrong, technically. You’ve already made his life hell by taking away his career…need we do anything else right now?”

“We could take away his hands. Or his dick. Or his kidney. He has two.”

“Hamish.” Harry comes over to put his arms around his husband. “I love this side of you. It is sexy, and I wish there wasn’t Chinese food and a handsome young man waiting for us in the kitchen. But he’s just not worth the effort.”

Merlin sighs. “That boy has been a horrible influence on you. Before he came along you would have NO qualms about paying a visit to the demon.”

“True, but you still love me.”

“Aye,” Merlin says begrudgingly, giving Harry a kiss.

Harry quickly changes clothes, washes up, and they go back downstairs together. Harry greets JB with scratches behind the ear as Merlin sits down. Harry and Eggsy join him at the table and they finally dig into the excellent smelling Chinese food. Harry discusses his mission (as much as he can without giving too much away), and tells Eggsy stories about the beauty of Rome at night.

“Maybe someday we could go on holiday, the three of us,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Ain’t never been nowhere, really, except when we got that cottage the one time. Would love to have a few days away with the two of you…no family, no jobs, just us. Together.”

Harry smiles at him. “That does sound lovely, my boy. Although I’d much prefer to take you somewhere warm and sunny, where I can watch you frolic in the surf while wearing very little clothing.”

“I dinnae like the beach,” Merlin grumbles. “Too many places for sand to get into.”

“Aw, Merlin…don’t worry. You can just sit on a beach chair and read a book while Harry and I do our frolicking,” Eggsy says with a grin.

He quickly cleans up after dinner and whistles for JB to follow him out into the garden. Harry gets up to make tea and Merlin wipes down the table. The kitchen counter suddenly buzzes and they both look over in surprise. Eggsy’s phone is vibrating, slightly spinning as it shudders. Harry leans over to look. “SIMON,” he growls.

“Ye are bloody joking.” Merlin stares at the phone in shock. “Does the man nae have any common sense?”

The phone stops vibrating and then the screen lights up again. “He texted,” Harry informs Merlin. “Do we look at it?”

“Nae,” Merlin says, glancing toward the back door. “I will nae disrespect Eggsy that way. I believe he will tell us.”

“He knows we will tear that slithering bastard limb from limb,” Harry snaps. “If he’s smart he won’t tell us.”

“Harry.” Merlin’s eyebrows go up. “What happened to not bothering with him?”

“That was before he had the audacity to reach out to Eggsy after what happened. What an absolute prick.”

The back door opens and they both turn away from the mobile on the counter. Eggsy comes in, laughing as JB goes scurrying to his water dish. “A squirrel came hopping through the yard…almost gave poor JB a heart attack.”

“Did he bark?” Harry asks.

“Nah…hid behind my legs like the brave guard dog he is,” Eggsy says. “JB, you are hopeless.” JB looks up from his dish, water streaming from his chin. He barks in agreement and they all laugh. “Thanks for making tea, Harry,” Eggsy says. He heads for the table, swiping up his phone along the way. “And you wiped the table! Thanks.”

“Not a problem, lad,” Merlin says, watching Eggsy carefully.

Eggsy glances down at his phone. “Missed call…dunno who…” His face goes white when he sees the identity of the caller.

“Are you all right?” Harry asks quietly.

“Yeah, I just…” Eggsy opens the screen and reads something, most likely the text. “Fucking bastard.”

“What is it?” Merlin asks innocently.

“It’s…” Eggsy sighs and puts the phone in his pocket. “Don’t freak out.”

“No one is freaking out,” Merlin says. “Although I’m getting dangerously close with ye acting so strangely.”

“It was Simon.”

“Simon. Simon…Simon the tie salesman?” Harry asks, sounding quite surprised but not overselling it. Merlin gives him a proud look.

“Yeah.” Eggsy flops down onto his chair. JB whimpers and comes over to nudge at his legs. Eggsy picks him up and absently strokes at his ear. “Thought I deleted him from my contacts…guess I forgot.”

“May we ask what he had to say?” Harry brings the tea to the table and sits, as does Merlin.

“You can always ask. Ain’t never gonna hide anything from you two.” Eggsy sighs. “Basically he said he was lonely and wondered if he could ‘change my mind.’ Said he stopped by the shop and I wasn’t there, thought he would call. What a fucking wanker.”

“Eggsy.” Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s arm. 

“I’m fine…really. It’s just…that’s how he sees me. All I am is a piece of arse.”

“Lad…”

“Nah, bruv, it’s fine.” Merlin ignores the word just this once. “I know I’m more than that. Made friends in like days, haven’t I? And they ain’t looking for nothing like that from me. Christ, if I made a move on Mitch he’d have me bouncing on my bum in two seconds flat,” Eggsy says with a small smile. “It almost makes me feel sorry for Simon…he’s that fucking desperate. Said he lost his job, having problems finding another one, needs someone to cheer him up.” 

“Is that so?” Merlin asks, working to keep his voice level.

“Merlin,” Eggsy frowns. “Did you have anything to do with him losing his job?”

“Of COURSE I did! He is a walking cockstain and deserved much worse,” Merlin blurts out. “I simply sent a message. It’s not MY fault his boss believed it so easily.”

“Hamish did the right thing,” Harry adds, giving Merlin a fond look.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Eggsy covers his face with his hand for a moment. “There’s no stopping you lot now, is there?” He asks without moving his hand. “He touched me and lost his job. Now he had the nerve to not only come looking for me, but he also tried to contact me.”

“If ye REALLY wish for us to not do anything,” Merlin begins, and he means it. Mostly.

“Can you just not, you know, maim him? I know you won’t kill him, but there’s really no need for you to like, disable him or nothing. Not over me.”

“There is all sorts of need, Eggsy, but we will behave,” Harry promises. He meets Merlin’s gaze. “For the most part.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for real this time. Thank you to everyone who read and commented. Please come find me on tumblr as zebraljb; I'd love to chat. :)

“Fuck, yes, Hamish,” Harry groans into one of the pillows.

“What is the state of your suite at headquarters, Harry?” Merlin asks, getting comfortable as he sits astride Harry’s arse.

“What? You expect me to…oh, that’s it…harder…right there…”

Merlin digs his fingers into the muscles below Harry’s shoulder blades. “I expect ye to hear my words, process them, and respond.” 

“But…fuck, I can’t…I can’t think right now…you’re too good…”

“I know,” Merlin says proudly, working his thumbs around a particularly tight knot. “Ye need to stretch more. You’re so tight.”

Eggsy appears in the doorway of the bedroom with a pile of folded laundry. “You know, if I was anyone else, I might think something nasty was going on in here…you two sound absolutely pornographic.”

“If ye were anyone else, I would have a knife to your throat…sneaking into our house and into our bedroom,” Merlin says, raising his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, guess so,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Was real nice listening to that, though…if you wanted to keep talking and moaning like that, Harry, I’ll go back out into the hall and listen.”

“Our pet likes dirty talk,” Merlin says, leaning down to kiss Harry’s shoulder blade. 

“Your pet likes dirty talk from YOU,” Eggsy says. He puts the laundry on a chair and comes over to kiss the top of Merlin’s head, and then the top of Harry’s. “Sorry your back hurts, Harry. Are you sure I can’t do anything?”

“Thank you, darling, but Hamish has magic hands. He always finds the source of the problem and works it right out.”

Eggsy looks Merlin in the eye. “And you like when he’s all pliant and mushy, so you’re probably gonna fuck him after, right?”

“That is definitely a possibility,” Merlin agrees.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then…call me if you want an audience, or assistance.” Eggsy winks at Merlin. “M’gonna go back down and read more of that dog book Richard gave me. It’s real interesting.”

“I’m proud of ye for taking an interest in your work, lad,” Merlin says. He runs a finger along Harry’s spine, finds a knot to the left, and presses down.

“Christ!” Harry yelps into the pillow. “Enjoy your book, darling,” he manages.

Eggsy smiles and leaves the room. “As I was saying, Harry, ye are not due out on a mission for at least a week, and I thought perhaps we could give Eggsy a bit of holiday. I cannae manage to get myself away from HQ right now, but we could perhaps give him a bit of pampering in your suite. It’s a lovely set of rooms, he’s never seen it, and we can order up a nice dinner.”

“That sounds…yes, right there…amazing, and I’m completely on board, but won’t people talk if the three of us go marching up to my suite and dinner is delivered?”

“The dining hall knows better than to question the two of us when it comes to time alone together,” Merlin reminds him.

“That’s true.” Harry turns his head to grin at Merlin. “They didn’t even raise an eyebrow when you asked for that tub of butter.”

“And the three of us will nae be going up together. Eggsy will go up after work, yes, but you and will be in town taking care of something.”

Harry rolls a bit further, wincing as he twists his back. “Taking care of a reptile problem, perhaps?”

Merlin slowly smiles. “Aye.”

“Eggsy, we have a bit of a surprise for you,” Harry says as they settle themselves on the sofa to watch some telly before bed.

“A surprise? Why? It’s Thursday. Nothing special about Thursdays.” Eggsy cuddles close and swings his feet up onto Merlin’s lap. Merlin stares at him. “C’mon, mate…you gave Harry that orgasmic back massage the other day, least you can do is give me a bit of a foot rub. Please?” Eggsy pouts.

“That ridiculous pursing of lips and fluttering of eyelashes does nothing for me, lad.”

“Please? I’ll make French toast for breakfast tomorrow…”

Merlin sighs and starts rubbing Eggsy’s feet. Eggsy groans and lets his head fall back onto Harry. “Fuck yeah, that’s the stuff…”

“As I was saying,” Harry says from behind him. “We’d like to celebrate your new job.”

“But you took me out to dinner last week.” Eggsy tilts back to look at Harry upside down.

“Do we need an excuse to pamper you?”

“No,” Eggsy says quietly. He’s getting better about allowing them to spoil him on occasion, although it’s still hard sometimes. 

“Merlin cannot get away from work right now, so we thought we’d spend the weekend at HQ.”

“HQ?” Eggsy says, wrinkling his nose. “So, it’s a weekend of like spoiling or whatever…at work.”

“Ye have nae seen Harry’s suite, Eggsy. As one of the older agents…”

“SENIOR agents,” Harry corrects and Eggsy giggles, earning a pinch to his ear.

“As one of the SENIOR agents, he has earned the right to a beautiful set of rooms in the east wing. A nice living area with a large television hooked into an excellent entertainment system. A very comfortable large king bed, and an enormous tub.”

“Sounds like what we got here,” Eggsy points out.

“Aye, but here we dinnae have someone ready to make us gourmet meals. Make YOU gourmet meals.”

“Yeah, but…”

“It’s beginning to sound as if he doesn’t like our idea, Hamish,” Harry says sadly. “I suppose we could just stay here, order in, just like every other night. Nothing special.”

“I do like it!” Eggsy protests, sitting up and almost digging his heels into Merlin’s groin. “Sorry, Merlin. I just don’t want you two going to any trouble.”

“Lad, that’s the point. We don’t have to DO anything there.”

“Won’t…what…” Eggsy clears his throat. This is the only part of their relationship he doesn’t like. “What if people like see us or hear us or whatever. Don’t care if they talk about me, I just work in the kennel. But you two are important and…it ain’t right if people think stuff about you.”

“Sweet boy.” Harry ruffles his hair. “We stopped caring about what people thought decades ago. They know it’s wisest to stay away from us in the first place.”

“I appreciate your concern, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “But it will be fine. Plus the suites are soundproof.”

“Really?” Eggsy likes that thought. 

“Of course. The agents use those suites when they return from missions and do not wish to go home. Often they collapse in there and sleep the clock around…they would definitely want it as quiet as possible.”

“Makes sense.”

“And we will nae be arriving together,” Merlin informs him. “Tonight before bed, or tomorrow when ye get up, pack a bag and bring it along to work with ye. Ye will go up to the suite after work, but Harry and I will arrive later. We have business to attend to.”

“Business? What…” The light bulb goes off. “No killing anyone,” Eggsy orders.

“It’s simply business in town!” Harry protests. 

“Like I buy that load of rubbish. You two are gonna go talk to Simon and you don’t want me anywhere around.”

“We told you the truth.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “We wish to give you a lovely weekend off, where you can relax and celebrate the new job you love so much. If we need to take care of an errand in town and accidentally run into Mr. Roberts, well…so be it.”

“Please,” Eggsy begs. “No killing or like, maiming him for life. Nothing that’s gonna make him limp, or not be able to eat, or not write his name.”

“Ye are absolutely no fun.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well,” Harry observes.

Eggsy thinks for a moment. “You know I don’t think I’m worth you two going off and terrorizing someone. But at the same time, I don’t like the way he made me feel. On purpose. He had NO problems sending me on my way when I wouldn’t bend over for him. He needs to know you can’t treat people like that. Lots of people think that’s okay. I don’t. And he lured me in trying to be my friend. Yeah, I didn’t get that he was flirting, but he didn’t say ANYTHING about wanting to be more than friends til we was alone, or I woulda stopped things right away.”

“We will teach him a tiny lesson.” Merlin pinches his thumb and index finger together. “Tiny. There might not even be any blood.”

Harry snorts. “Oh yes there will.”

“Nice enough flat,” Harry says as they turn from the pavement and go into the building. 

“Well, if he doesn’t find a job soon he will nae be able to afford it,” Merlin says with a grim smile. “Third floor, lift or stairs?”

“Stairs, of course. Less people.”

They trot up the steps, Merlin easily keeping up with Harry. Once they get to flat 3D they stop to catch their breath and look at one another. “Let me do the talking,” Merlin says, and Harry nods. When things need smoothed over, Harry is the pro. But this…this is Merlin’s world. He raps on the door. After a moment it opens and Simon Roberts stands on the other side in a pair of jeans and a ratty grey vest. Merlin feels Harry stiffen at his side.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Simon looks at them in confusion. Merlin is certain it is an odd thing to open your door to; two strangers, one dressed in street clothes, the other in an impeccable bespoke suit.

“We work for Kingsman,” Merlin says. “We understand ye were interested in a job?”

“Ah, yes!” Simon’s face lights up. “Do come in. I didn’t expect a home visit, so forgive the state of the place.” He steps aside so they can enter the flat, a fairly nondescript bachelor pad that makes Harry sniff a bit. Their boy definitely deserves more than this. “Please, have a seat. Can I get you a refreshment of some sort?”

“No, thank you, we won’t be staying long,” Harry says politely. 

“I wasn’t sure the old man would remember to pass my name along. Thank God he did, one can never tell with the older generation. You work for Kingsman, Mister…”

“Aye. We’ve met, if ye remember,” Merlin says.

Simon studies him for a moment. “Yes! You work on the webpage.”

“Aye.” Merlin’s voice is cold. Harry stands motionless beside him. “Ye dinnae stop by for a job, from what Andrew says. Ye were looking for a prior employee, Eggsy Unwin?”

“Well, yes, I thought I’d ask about him, hadn’t seen him about for a while,” Simon says, smiling uneasily.

“So you came looking for him?” Harry inquires. “Even after he’d told you in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t interested in what you had to offer?”

“Well, we were friends and…” Simon blinks. “How do you know that?” He looks from Harry to Merlin. “Wait a minute…Eggsy told me. He lives with you two. You’re the husbands he works for.”

“Aye,” Merlin replies. “He was quite distraught when he returned from your home that evening…apparently he thought ye were getting together as two mates, just two men watching a footie match. You, however, had other plans…and when Eggsy disagreed with those plans, ye sent him on his way.”

“Well, I…it was silly for him to stay if we weren’t going to…I made my intentions QUITE clear!” Simon says emphatically. “It’s not my fault the little chav was too dumb to pick up on it!”

Harry growls, “It would be wise for you to watch you say about Eggsy, Mr. Roberts.”

“From what I’ve seen and heard, ye did NOT make your intentions quite clear. Ye flirted with him but Eggsy does not see such things. He doesn’t think himself the type of lad who people flirt with. Ye could have TOLD him ye were interested in a date or…a shag.”

“We were at work. I needed to keep things professional.”

Merlin snorts. “That is not true. It is your modus operandi…ye work yourself in like the snake ye are, speaking with a forked tongue.”

“Not my fault his feelings got hurt,” Simon says with a shrug. “Wasn’t like I was rude or hateful, I just asked him to leave.”

“After ye treated him like nothing more than a piece of arse.”

“Eggsy told you he wasn’t interested because he was in a relationship. But you still made your move,” Harry muses. “And then you had the nerve to look for him at his place of employment, AND you texted and called him.”

“You all spend a lot of time together for landlord and tenant,” Simon says with a laugh. “I didn’t know better, I’d think he was YOUR bit on the side.” Merlin growls and Harry grabs him by the arm. “So I looked him up again…thought maybe he might have changed his mind. You’ve seen him, he’s not bad to look at, is he? Got those pretty pink cocksucking lips…that tight little arse…” Simon chuckles. “Can’t blame a man for trying.”

Harry’s fist flies out before Merlin sees him move. Simon grunts and topples back a few steps. “I told you to watch what you said about Eggsy, Mr. Roberts.”

“You punched me!” Simon looks at Harry in shock, one hand rubbing at his chin.

Harry sweeps Simon’s feet out from under him and he bounces on the floor. Harry then stomps his heel down on the inside of Simon’s thigh, and kneels down to punch him in the stomach, and once more in the face. “You deserve much more, Mr. Roberts, but Eggsy made us promise not to seriously hurt you.” Simon groans and holds his stomach.

“Ye cannae have all the fun, husband.” Merlin kneels down and gives Simon a solid punch in the jaw. “Ye deserve a kick in the teeth, ye evil viper. Ye need to be taught a lesson…ye need to realize that just because a person is beautiful doesn’t mean that they don’t have a heart, a soul.” Harry kicks Simon again and he groans. “And believe me, ye are quite fortunate that Eggsy has asked us to be kind…Eggsy’s stepfather slammed him against a counter and Harry shot the man in the leg.”

“I’ll…I’ll call the police,” Simon says, coughing. “I’ll have you arrested.”

Merlin smiles at him. “Try, lad, and see how that works out for ye. It’s a shame that there was some sort of issue with every security camera on the block, including the ones in this building. And it is your word against ours.”

“I’ll get you fired!”

“Please try.” Merlin smiles pleasantly. “I would love to see how that works out.” He stands and brushes off his hands. 

“And if you ever try to contact Eggsy Unwin again, we will no longer be as nice as we were today,” Harry informs him. “If you see him on the pavement in town, you will cross the street. I don’t care if he’s standing right in front of your destination. And we will be watching you…don’t think we won’t.”

“The swelling should go down in a few days, a week at the most,” Merlin says to the figure rolling on the floor. “Good luck finding another job, Mr. Roberts.” He nods at Harry and they leave the flat.

Eggsy stands in front of a door and looks up and down the quiet corridor. Even the halls are nicer in this wing. The floors are covered with a plush carpet, and beautiful lamps illuminate the hallway. “Merlin said second door on the left after the lift,” Eggsy mutters to himself. He puts his hand on the tiny screen and waits.

A red light traces the outline of his hand and fingers before the screen reads, “GARY UNWIN…ACCESS APPROVED.” The light turns green and he hears the door click. He takes a deep breath, shoulders his duffel, and goes inside. As soon as he steps in the door lamps turn on and brighten the room. “Fucking hell,” he whispers.

The living and dining are beautiful. Deep red carpet, beautiful wood paneling, and a gorgeous table with five chairs. There’s a tiny kitchenette in the corner with a refrigerator, microwave, stove, and of course a coffeemaker. Beige curtains drape across a large window, and he can’t wait until it’s light again to see what the view might be. A comfortable sofa sits in front of an immense television; they weren’t joking.

Eggsy all but tiptoes into the bedroom, where he finds a space decorated in browns and golds, and an immense bed that looks almost as large as the one in the master bedroom at the house. He drops his bag onto a chair and makes his way into the large en suite. “YES, Harry!” He crows as he sees the giant tub and shower with a rainfall shower head. He touches one of the towels and his fingers practically sink into the fabric. He looks at that shower and starts pulling off his clothes. He’s sure his Master and Sir wish for him to be clean when they arrive.

Twenty minutes later Eggsy’s digging around in his duffle looking for his comb, fluffy towel knotted around his waist, when he hears the door of the suite open and close. “Eggsy?” Merlin calls.

“In here.” Eggsy continues to paw through his bag. “I KNOW I packed it. Don’t care if they’re just gonna mess it up anyway, need my comb.” His fingers brush over a piece of plastic and he smiles triumphantly. “Is he still able to walk?” Eggsy asks.

“Aye, although he won’t be standing up straight for a while,” Merlin says as he enters the bedroom.

Eggsy glances over, does a double-take, and literally falls to his knees. “Fuck ME,” he whispers, feeling his cock suddenly spring to life. Harry looks beautiful, as always, but Eggsy has never seen this Merlin. He’s wearing black boots, tight black jeans, a grey vest, and a black pea coat. Covering his bald head is a black newsboy cap. He looks dark and menacing and Eggsy has never wanted him more.

“Are you all right, Eggsy?” Harry asks in confusion.

Eggsy simply whimpers and knee-walks over to where they’re standing. “You…I…” He looks up at Merlin and licks his lips.

Merlin smiles. “Like what ye see, lad?” Eggsy nods mutely and leans in to actually rub his face over the crotch of Merlin’s jeans. “Perhaps I should dress like this more often.”

“Would fucking kill me,” Eggsy mutters against the denim.

Harry snorts. “I suppose you look attractive enough.”

Eggsy pulls back to run a hand over Harry’s thigh. “He looks fucking dangerous.”

“And you like that?” Harry asks.

“Apparently…never knew until now, did I?” Eggsy leans over and rubs his cheek on Harry’s leg. “Want you. Want you both.”

“Well, lad, that was the plan,” Merlin says, helping Eggsy to his feet. 

“No…want you both. Together.”

Merlin glances at Harry before taking Eggsy’s chin in his hand. “Are ye quite sure, pet?” They’ve only done this once, on their holiday at the cottage. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“I must admit, I like the idea of Harry and I taking ye together…I am feeling quite possessive of ye tonight.”

“I agree,” Harry adds softly. “But only if you are very certain.”

“I am,” Eggsy promises. “And I know my safeword if I change my mind.”

“Let us change, and…”

“No, Harry.” Eggsy puts a hand on his arm. “Wash up if you got to, but I want to undress you.”

“That sounds perfect, my boy.” Harry pulls him for a kiss, finger tugging at the knot of the towel. It puddles at Eggsy’s feet and Harry groans. “Beautiful.” He strokes Eggsy’s cock, which is already hard and dripping.

“I do love to see our boy wearing nothing but the necklace we gave him,” Merlin murmurs, running his thumb under the gold chain. “Let’s get cleaned up, Harry.”

Harry gives Eggsy one last kiss before heading to the en suite, removing his jacket and cufflinks along the way. “Did we bring supplies?” Eggsy asks. “I didn’t pack anything.”

“I came up earlier today,” Harry tells him. “There is lube in the nightstand if you wish to get it out. Dinner will be delivered at eight.”

“What if we’re…busy?” Eggsy blushes.

“I will call down and tell them to wait until we notify them we’re ready,” Merlin suggests, heading for the intercom on the wall. 

He does just that and then joins Harry in the bath. They both wash their hands and face, inspecting their knuckles for bruising or cuts. “We’ve had worse,” Harry observes, looking down at a swollen finger.

“We’ve given each other worse,” Merlin says with a grin. He pulls Harry in for a hard kiss. “Let’s go take our boy.”

“Mmm,” Harry growls, nipping at Merlin’s bottom lip.

They go back into the bedroom to find Eggsy seated on the edge of the bed. “Good boy,” Harry murmurs. He caresses Eggsy’s face. “I think you should undress your Master first.”

“No,” Eggsy says, and Harry blinks down at him. “I mean, yeah, wanna undress him, but not as my Master.” Eggsy stands and removes Merlin’s cap, tossing it across the room onto a chair. “Just want you two. Merlin and Harry. Izzat all right?”

“Of course it is, darling,” Harry says with a fond smile. 

Eggsy looks up at Merlin and stands on tiptoe to kiss him. He then removes the pea coat and carefully lays it on a chair. He slides his hands over the tight fabric of Merlin’s shirt, and Merlin cannot help but huff out a breath as Eggsy’s nimble fingers dance over his nipples a bit. Merlin puts his arms in the air and Eggsy wrestles the vest over his head. “You are so gorgeous, Merlin…I am the luckiest bloke alive.” Eggsy’s hands slide down over Merlin’s back and around to span his abdominal muscles. “The two fittest gents in all of England, and you’re mine.”

“Just England?” Merlin teases.

“Okay, at least Great Britain, if not Europe. Hugh Jackman is pretty fit.” Eggsy winks before kneeling in front of Merlin. He undoes the laces of Merlin’s boots, loosens them, and helps Merlin step out. He then removes his socks and tucks them inside the boots, shoving them under the bed. His hands slowly slide up Merlin’s legs to the button of his jeans. “Can I?”

“In a moment.” Merlin places a palm on the back of Eggsy’s head and pushes him forward a bit. “I’d like to see just how much ye want what’s inside there.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, and Merlin actually feels his hot breath through the denim. Eggsy growls a bit, rubbing his face against Merlin’s hardening cock, biting the outline, sucking at it through the denim.

“Hamish…you naughty boy,” Harry says. Merlin grins and brings a hand up to Harry’s face. He runs his thumb over Harry’s mouth and his husband draws it in, biting the tip and sucking on it.

“Oh, Harry, I think things will get a great deal naughtier before we are through here.” Merlin pulls Eggsy away by his hair. “Continue, lad.”

Eggsy kneels back a bit and undoes the button and zip. He works the jeans to the ground and Merlin steps out of them. “Gorgeous,” Eggsy murmurs, rubbing his face along the front of Merlin’s pants. There is a slight wet spot in the fabric and Eggsy sucks at it.

“Dirty little boy,” Merlin says fondly. “Now undress my husband.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy stays on his knees, starting with Harry’s oxfords and socks. Once Harry is barefoot Eggsy stands, moaning as he runs his hands along the worn leather of Harry’s holsters. “You wore these to visit Simon?”

“Of course I did,” Harry says indignantly. “I went there on official business.”

“Sure you did.” Eggsy rolls his eyes and grins. He carefully removes the holster and sets it aside before working on Harry’s tie. The fabric slides through his fingers and goes fluttering to the floor. Next are the buttons of Harry’s shirt, and Eggsy sighs as Harry’s bare chest is revealed. “You’re so…” He leans in to lap at of Harry’s nipples.

“Aye, lad, he is,” Merlin says, licking his lips as he watches them. He never gets tired of seeing his husband’s beautiful body revealed. Harry’s shirt joins his tie on the floor, and for once he doesn’t complain. He only runs his hand through Eggsy’s hair as the boy goes back on his knees to undo Harry’ belt, button, and zip. He helps Harry step out of his trousers and reaches for the waist of his pants. “Allow me,” Merlin tells him. “Up on the bed, that’s a good boy.”

Eggsy immediately scampers up onto the bed. His hands fist at his side, mouth slightly open in a pink ‘O’ as he watches Merlin and Harry touch each other. Harry kisses Merlin, fingernails scratching along the back of Merlin’s head as Merlin grabs him by the arse. He gently grinds against Harry, feeling the hardness of his husband’s erection as he pushes against his body. “I love you, Hamish,” Harry whispers. “So much.”

“Aye…the feeling is quite mutual.” Merlin rests his forehead against Harry’s as he slides his hands inside the back of Harry’s pants, grabbing his arse and kneading it. Harry moans and kisses him.

“THAT is fucking beautiful,” comes a whisper from the bed. Merlin glances over and sees Eggsy slowly stroking himself as he watches.

“I believe our boy needs us,” Merlin tells Harry, and they finish undressing one another. Merlin immediately sits down on the bed and pulls Eggsy onto his lap. “Tell me, lad, how would ye like us?” His hands stroke up and down Eggsy’s back, gently teasing at the cleft of Eggsy’s arse each time his hands move down.

“I want…I want…” Eggsy gasps as Harry’s hand flutters across his face. He eagerly grabs two fingers in his mouth and sucks at them. “Can’t think when you two are being so mean.”

“Mean?” Harry asks innocently. He looks at Merlin, and then looks at the floor behind Eggsy. Merlin nods and scoots back on the bed a bit, bringing Eggsy along with him and spreading his legs. Harry kneels on the floor and gently rubs at Eggsy’s arse before spreading it. He takes his fingers, damp with Eggsy’s spit, and starts swirling them.

“Oh, fuck!” Eggsy yells, thrusting front against Merlin and whining.

“Now ye see why we have soundproof rooms,” Merlin chuckles.

“Oh…oh fuck…please, Harry…” Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s shoulder.

“Is my naughty husband fucking ye with his tongue, pet?” Merlin whispers. “Is he using his fingers to tease ye, working them in little by little around his evil tongue?”

“Yes,” Eggsy whines. He rocks back and forth on Merlin’s lap.

“So tell me, Eggsy.” Merlin reaches around to spread Eggsy, giving Harry easier access. “Who do you wish to be in ye first?”

“Harry, this time,” Eggsy says into Merlin’s neck. “Harry, and then you. Is that okay?”

“My sweet lad, of course it is okay. Ye hold the reins when we do this, because we wish for ye to feel good and feel safe,” Merlin reminds him. 

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. “That’s so good…”

“What are ye doing, husband?”

“I am two fingers into our beautiful boy,” Harry says, planting kisses on Eggsy’s arse cheek. “He’s taking me so well, so tight and hot.”

“Well, he wishes for ye to be inside him first, so I think ye should come up on the bed,” Merlin says finally.

Harry bites down, causing Eggsy to yip in surprise. He then kisses the red mark and climbs up onto the bed, stopping to kiss Merlin along the way. Merlin knows he’s done it on purpose, wanting Merlin to taste Eggsy on his tongue and lips. “Come here, darling boy,” Harry, says holding out his arms to Eggsy. Eggsy eagerly clambers onto his lap and leans down to kiss him. Merlin kneels behind him over Harry’s legs, reaching for the lube and getting a generous amount onto his fingers. He works them into Eggsy, who groans into Harry’s mouth. Harry has him fairly wide open, but Merlin continues the job. He wants Eggsy as comfortable as possible, and he adds even more lube to Harry’s cock before gently nudging Eggsy forward. He takes Harry’s cock in his hand and slowly guides Eggsy down. Eggsy and Harry groan as one, and Merlin hears them softly whispering to each other as Eggsy starts to move up and down.

Merlin doesn’t do anything yet, simply sits back and watches Eggsy take Harry deeper and deeper with each movement. Harry’s long hands move up and down Eggsy’s spine, occasionally running through Eggsy’s hair before sliding down to grab at his waist, his hips, his arse. Merlin loves watching the length of Harry’s cock disappear into Eggsy’s body, loves the way Eggsy seats himself each time he’s all the way in. His beautiful arse rests on Harry’s thighs before moving up again, and Merlin can’t help himself. He leans forward and licks where Harry is entering Eggsy’s body.

“Merlin!” Eggsy cries as Merlin swirls his tongue around the rim of his hole.

“Feeling…neglected…husband?” Harry grunts.

“Only when Eggsy is ready,” Merlin says, running a finger around Harry’s balls.

“M’ready…m’so fucking ready, please, Merlin, want you both.” Eggsy looks over his shoulder, his face red and lips kiss-swollen. “Want you to own me, please.”

Merlin’s cock does the thinking for him. It twitches a bit, a drop of precome leaking from the head. Merlin wets his fingers with lube and slowly works one inside with Harry’s cock. As much as he just wants to push forward, to fuck into Eggsy with his husband, he will absolutely not rush this. He would never do anything to hurt their boy, to injure him in any way. It seems like it takes forever, but soon Eggsy has stretched even more. “Are ye ready, lad?” Merlin asks quietly. He gets up on his knees and lubricates his cock.

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin pushes at Eggsy’s back, forcing him to lean forward as far as he can onto Harry. Only then does Merlin take his cock in his hand and slowly push the head along Harry’s prick. Eggsy and Harry both moan, and Harry starts rubbing a soothing hand up and down Eggsy’s back. “Relax, sweet boy, just relax. We love you…let us love you…”

Merlin feels as if the entire world is now reduced to the head of his cock, because all he can fell is Harry and Eggsy against him. His heart thuds in his ears as he pushes in, and the knowledge that the three of them are joined in this way is enough to make him lightheaded. They’ve done it before, but there is something different this time. He’s the one putting things into motion. He rests his hands on Harry’s waist and gently moves back and forth. “How…how does it feel?” Eggsy gasps.

“Perfection, pet…absolute perfection,” Merlin promises.

“I belong to you?” Eggsy asks dazedly, head thrown back on the pillow with his eyes closed.

“Oh, sweet boy, you do. You are ours,” Harry promises. He continues to say sweet things to Eggsy, who now has a hand fisted in Harry’s hair. “Hamish, I am close,” Harry warns him.

“Go ahead, Harry,” Merlin says, surprised that Harry’s lasted this long. Harry digs his fingers into Eggsy’s shoulders, grunting as he pushes in as hard as he can. He swears, bites Eggsy’s chest, and then Merlin feels the slick of Harry’s come around his cock. Harry softens a bit and Merlin is able to move in a bit deeper. He thrusts a few more times before slowly pulling out.

“Merlin,” Eggsy whimpers.

“Nae, lad…I wish for ye to come with Harry inside ye,” Merlin tells him. He moves aside a bit so Harry can lean up ever so slightly. Merlin reaches between them to stroke Eggsy’s cock back to full hardness. “Ye were such a good boy…so good…ye felt incredible.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whines. 

“You were, dearest. Come for us…come for Merlin,” Harry coos, and Eggsy actually sobs as he sputters onto Merlin’s fingers. A tear slides down his cheek but Merlin isn’t concerned. He can only imagine the intensity of having two cocks filling you. “Good boy…such a sweet boy…”

Merlin kneels behind them once more, focusing on where Harry’s cock is starting to slide from Eggsy’s body. He strokes himself hard and fast, remembering how it felt to be inside that hot tight place. He grunts as he comes, drops sliding down over Harry’s arse onto Eggsy’s thighs. He kneels back for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then he climbs off the bed, gets his footing, and heads for the en suite. He wipes himself down before preparing warm flannels and grabbing a towel. Harry is still crouched over Eggsy and Merlin wipes him clean so he can flop onto his back. Merlin then takes his time cleaning Eggsy, wiping his stomach, groin, and thighs before carefully rolling him over onto his stomach and cleaning his arse. “Are ye all right, lad?”

“Mmmph,” Eggsy says into the pillow, waving a hand in the air. Merlin takes that as a positive thing and goes back to the en suite to wring out the flannels and hang everything up. He comes back to the bed and finds Eggsy starfished over Harry’s body. Merlin climbs in behind him and wraps himself around Eggsy as best he can. 

“We love you,” Harry tells Eggsy, kissing his head. “So much.”

“Ye are quite incredible, Eggsy,” Merlin tells him.

“You…too…” Eggsy manages. They lay there for a moment, Harry’s hand lazily moving up and down over both Eggsy and Merlin. Merlin finds himself dozing off, his face pressed into Eggsy’s neck. “You really didn’t kill him?” Merlin is instantly awake.

Harry snorts. “We just shared an incredibly intimate moment, and THAT’S what you’re thinking about?”

“Well, yeah.” Eggsy wriggles a bit until he’s on his back and can see them both. “It’s all connected, innit? I needed to show you two I belong to you and you alone. You needed to possess me. And that’s all because of what happened with Simon.”

“We know you belong to us, darling,” Harry says. 

“And I will never say no to a possessive fuck,” Merlin adds, causing Eggsy to laugh long and hard. Merlin’s confused but simply shrugs. 

“I just need to know that you didn’t do anything…criminal. Because of me.”

“Of course it was criminal,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “We entered a man’s flat and beat him. But he will live to see another day, there was no permanent damage,” he vows.

“It’s true,” Harry adds. “And we did not hurt him because he wanted you. We hurt him because he acted as if you were nothing. And THAT is unacceptable.”

“You two are possibly the most insane, most terrifying men I’ve ever met,” Eggsy tells them. Merlin frowns. This has always been a bit of a concern for him, that there would come a day when Eggsy realized they were not what he wanted. “But you’re MY insane terrifying men and I love you more than anything in the world.”

“We love ye as well, lad.” Merlin settles a bit, pulling Eggsy close.

After a moment Eggsy says, “You promised me pampering.”

“Of course, dear boy. It is a celebration after all.”

“I want us all to take a bath in that enormous tub. There’s room. And I saw bubbles in there.”

“I do NOT take bubble baths, lad.”

“You are tonight. And then I want us to put on our dressing gowns…because I know you got them here somewhere, Harry…and eat an amazing dinner.”

“Dinner in my dressing gown?”

“Oh, lighten up, Harry,” Merlin snorts, slapping Harry on the arm.

“And then I want us to cuddle and watch telly.”

“I suppose that is acceptable,” Harry says with a sigh. “Hamish, I won’t tell anyone about the bubble bath if you don’t tell anyone about the dressing gown.”

“Deal.”

“Aces,” Eggsy says, burrowing close to Harry.

“Aces indeed,” Merlin says, feeling happy and sated in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from my favorite Breaking Benjamin song, "Breath."


End file.
